The Forgotten
by The Water Sprite
Summary: Remember how the legend of the zodiac said the rat tricked the cat? Well the cat wasn't the only one who was tricked. Will one of our Sohma's find love with this new girl?
1. Olivia

**Hello everyone! I have decided to post my new Fruits Basket Fanfic I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket….**

**The Forgotten**

**Chapter one: Olivia**

_I can run, I can fly, to somewhere, to nowhere, close far. I can climb real high, and look down. I can fall from a great height and look up. I can scream loud and not be heard, or I can not say anything and everyone will hear. I can be chased, or chasing something. It doesn't matter, because it's just a dream. Then I wake up and I'm in a nightmare. Little snippets of dreams linger on in my mind for days to come. My dearest wish is to be able to escape this hell forever, but I can't. I just can't. Yet I can, my mind is my sanctuary, one that I shall never lose. Not ever._

_When I close my eyes I see what I see, a better place, a better me. New found love, things that I wish I could do, new found friends, a way to break through that barrier between here and there. All my trouble dissolves into thin air, I see what I see, a place of my own, somewhere I can go to just be alone. A magical place that no one can find, because it's safe inside my mind. Somewhere that doesn't exist, or I have yet to discover. A place I won't share or trade for another. I see what I see, my place, my home, yet not home at all but a new place I've never known. No one to see it, undisturbed, untouched, not spoken of often, but thought about much. Left alone, completely alone, somewhere I know, somewhere I can learn to call home. A place to escape, go when you're sad, when times are rough and life is bad. No one to yell or slam doors and the best part about it is that it's yours._

_But still I want to run, escape, far away, anywhere but here. Darkness, the only place I feel safe is inside myself. But even there I'm lost, confused, I can't find a way out-if there is one. Every second I come one step closer to the edge, on a knife. I'm on the tip; my friends are on the base. If they left, I'd fall into nothing. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but it's good that my five base supporters can be counted on to stand on the base. Keep me here, in the world of the living, in the light. Somewhere I should be on my own, but I'm not. Sad, lonely, distant, unique. Here in the shadows, I'm safe, I'm free. But I cannot stay where I don't belong. I'm just a shadow. No one would notice if I disappeared. I'm only pretending. Pretending to exist. _

SaveRearth123 has just signed on

Lostinthestars has just signed on

SaveRearth123: Hey Livee!

Lostinthestars: Hey Jada, sup?

SaveRearth123: Nm, u?

Lostinthestars: Same, I'm just trying to do this invisibility song, "Song of Non-Appearance."

SaveRearth123: Oh, well I'm writing a paper for my Arabic Studies class tomorrow, I guess that doesn't really compare huh?

Olivia laughed at Jada's comment, which was a rare thing for her, after what happened when she 17. Jada was Olivia's best friend; they'd known each other since 4th grade. Jada Lynn Evans, Jada for short. When Olivia had said invisibility song she meant a spell, activated by a string of notes sung. There was something weird about Olivia. It started in fourth grade when she found out her eyes change color according to her mood.

FLASHBACK

"Come get me Jason!" the jean clad 10 year old called, climbing the jungle gym.

"You'll never out-climb me Olivia, so don't worry I will!" he called, his sandy blonde hair falling back as he looked up at the little wolf eyed girl. Her glittering gold eyes sparkled playfully as she looked back at him before climbing higher.

"Oooh! Olivia's got a boyfriend!" a red headed classmate called from below. Olivia looked down at her and defensively said

"Do not!" the red head smirked and giggled at the blush on Jason's face.

"Jason and Livee sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up Allison!" Jason snapped angrily.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to make your girlfriend sad." Allison said in a baby voice. Olivia had begun her descent and was just about seven feet off the ground.

"Shut up Ali!" Jason yelled again, only louder. Almost to the bottom, Olivia jumped down. Ali looked up startled. Jason was still up on the jungle gym.

"Oooh, coming to yell at me? You hear that everyone," she called, "Olivia's going to beat me up!" Almost the whole fourth grade had gathered around them.

"Shut-up Allison Winger, shut your ugly mouth!" Olivia said, quite immaturely.

"Oooh aren't you threatening?"

"Do you even now what threatening means? Because I don't think you do." Olivia challenged.

"Do you know what it means?" Ali said crossly at a loss.

"There are three definitions of threatening. One, as an adjective, threatening can be foreshadowing evil or tragic developments, two, as an adjective, threatening can mean darkened by clouds, and three, as a verb, threatening can mean to pose a threat to." Olivia answered proudly.

"Know-it-all." Ali accused. Glaring wickedly Olivia shook with rage.

"At least I know something at all." She retorted acidly.

"Oh, did you hear that? Olivia's calling me dumb!" Ali teased. Olivia's whole body shook, hot with anger. That's when it happened. She and Ali were about three feet apart, when Olivia opened her eyes she saw Ali gasp and jump back.

"What the-" she started and stepped forward, but Ali held her hand out to stop her.

"Stay away!" she cried. Olivia growled, thinking it was a joke but when she saw the expression on Ali's face she stopped.

"Ali, what's wrong?" she asked, her expression softening.

"You're-you-you're eyes!" Olivia blinked. "They're red!"

"But my eyes are gold!" Olivia retorted.

"Which is weird enough! But now they're red!" Olivia was doubtful.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that first comment Allison," she walked toward the large puddle in the soccer field. Looking down at herself, Olivia saw a pair of cherry orbs staring back at her. She jumped back and fell to the ground with a soft thud. "What? What happened to my eyes?" she was shocked. Looking up at Ali in surprise Olivia cried, "What's going on?" Ali's brown eyes widened in disbelief.

"Now they're green! They've changed again!" Ali squeaked. Olivia sat forward and peered into the puddle again. Sure enough her eyes had turned a forest green color. She began crying and Ali took this as an opportunity to win the fight.

"Well," she said, gaining her composure. "Don't worry Livee, I'm sure your boyfriend will still love you." And she left Olivia to cry alone.

END FLASHBACK

Now when Olivia is angry, her eyes turn red, the angrier she gets, the darker the shade of red. That's why her eyes had turned crimson that day. When she is concentrating on something or doesn't feel like talking, or when she is reading, her eyes turn orange. The lighter the shade of orange indicates how "un-social" she is feeling, so if her eyes were light orange it is like a 'leave me alone' signal, whereas scarlet was a 'so concentrated I'm going to ignore you' mood. When she's happy, Olivia's eyes turn yellow, the lighter the shade of yellow, the happier she's feeling. When she's sick, scared, or surprised her eyes go through different shades of green, pale being the most extreme. So the darker shades are representing surprise or shock while real light and pale greens mean she's ill.

If her eyes turn blue it means she's felling somewhat sad, lonely, lost, alone, and broken. Ice blue is an indication of being on the verge of tears or wanting to cry while navy blue edges towards a complete breakdown. Purple showed that she is feeling determined, courageous, fearless, strong, adventurous or along the lines. A dark royal purple shows she is feeling that way at the current time and a lavender shows that she is longing for an adventure or adrenaline rush of some sort.

The classic sign of love, the color pink, holds fast to it's reputation in representing Olivia's emotion of affection. Darker fuchsia, magenta, and rose colors are a friend and family love, whereas a light soft pink is a love one feels toward a spouse (usually) or a girlfriend or boyfriend. Or if Olivia were to encounter someone she found attractive, her eyes would go through different shades of pink in confusion of the actual emotion. The opposite of the love emotion is what black represents. When her eyes turn black one would know Olivia is feeling stressed, overworked, harassed, dark, and sort of depressed and suicidal. A mad-at-the-world hateful emotion.

Next would be white, this truly looks bizarre, for her to have a pupil then a clear whitish iris and another layer of white. It represents an extreme feeling, almost intoxicated like. She is either feeling depressingly sad in an over dramatic way, or sickeningly happy in a drunk way. The color gold is a feeling of vein, self absorption, she is only thinking o herself at the time, or she is realizing she has done something selfish in which case her eyes would change from gold to teal to represent embarrassment. Naturally if there's gold there's silver. Silver represents a calm, peaceful feeling. Olivia would be somewhat spacey, day dreamy; she's off in another world, out of it. It also represents creativity; she's thinking of poems or stories to write and kind of having a peace of mind.

With the exception of teal, when her eyes turn colors between two colors like grey, between black and white, she would be feeling those two emotions mixed. So extremity (white) and suicide (black), bad combination. Another example, if her eyes turned a reddish purple, it would mean that blue and red have mixed to show a feeling of hopelessness and rage. This is true for all other colors as well.

The 24 year old stood up from the computer and looked at the weathered parchment on the table by her piano. She walked across her living room and picked it up, studying it carefully. Thankfully she was alone in the house in case she needed to sing, not that there was a time when she wasn't though. Both her parents were dead now, but she has moved out after graduating from High School. Her grandparents knew how depressed Olivia was and wanted to give her freedom, so when they died three days apart, 1 month after Olivia's 15th birthday, in their will it was entailed in detail that their two story house be left to her. It was a lovely log-cabin styled home in which Olivia had made her own. The best part about it was that it was located just outside of Sydney, Australia. Ever since visiting her grandparents there at age seven, Olivia had dreamed of running away there or at least living there one day.

Olivia Lee Sohma, yes Sohma. She never thought much of her last name until she heard of the manga, Fruits Basket where a Japanese family had the same last name as her, supposedly. She had never read the manga but people she knew or met sometimes made a big deal over her last name because of it. But still it was just a coincidence. The name came from Miyoko's side, Olivia's mother, who had kept her maiden name until Olivia was born. When Olivia was seventeen years old something horrible happened. Something that affected her personal safety enough for her to have been advised to change her last name. So Olivia Lee Johnson became Olivia Lee Sohma shortly before her eighteenth birthday. Since changing her last name six years ago, Olivia felt different, somehow, but she couldn't explain it really. There were a lot of things about herself that she couldn't explain.

_I'm a stranger inside myself._

Right as Olivia sat down at the piano bench her doorbell rang. Sighing she got up and walked to the door. Upon opening it she saw her neighbor Kayleb standing on the porch. Olivia's home was located right on the edge of a forest so her only neighbor for 12 miles was Kayleb, a nice Australian raised nineteen year old. Very environment he was.

"Kayleb?" Olivia was surprised to see anyone at her door at 11:59 pm on a Sunday night. "Is something wrong?" nodding vigorously the brunette ran a hand through his shoulder length hair.

"I think someone shot a wolf, hunting." He said breathlessly. Knowing him he probably ran the half mile to her house.

"Why, did you hear something?" Olivia asked confused. He nodded again, causing a strand of his chocolate brown hair to fall into his blue eyes.

"Aye mate, a gunshot and a yelp. Plus I spotted a wolf, a female, just a few nights ago, no too far from here." He answered.

"Alright let's go." Olivia grabbed her long black coat off the rack and they made their way towards the forest. Olivia usually avoided human contact due to trauma, so she never "touched" anyone to hold hands, kiss, high five, or hug. She didn't have a boyfriend and she hardly talked at her classes. She was in medical school and was a very good student but very quiet and very anti-social. So seeing someone besides Jada outside of school was a rare occurrence for her. Following Kayleb, they entered they forest and he stopped.

"Which way?" Olivia asked hastily.

"Ummmm…" Kayleb ran a hand through his hair again in thought.

"You don't remember, brilliant Kayleb." She said sarcastically. He leaned his elbow on her shoulder and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry mate, unlike you, I don't have a photographic memory. But we'll listen for her okay? We'll find her don't worry." He assured her, slipping his arm around her shoulder to give her a friendly hug. But as he pulled her to him, the second they touched,

POOF

There was a cloud of gold smoke and Kayleb jumped back in shock. Falling backwards he looked up. Where Olivia stood, a beautiful gray wolf now stood gold eyes dazed. Kayleb's eyes widened and he stood up and steadied himself.

"Olivia?" the wolf looked up at the sound of her name. Kayleb, too afraid to do anything else, ran. Olivia watched him run in confusion. She looked at her clothes lying next to her on the ground and then up at Kayleb's receding figure. Wow, her eyesight was a lot better. The colors were more enhanced and she could see everything extremely clearly in the darkness. Things like this always happened due to her powers so Olivia wasn't too shocked. Well she had never changed species before but odd unexplainable things happened to her frequently. Like once, luckily, she had stayed home from class sick. She was reading when she sneezed and when she went to the bathroom to get a Kleenex, she passed the mirror and saw that her skin was ocean blue. Looking at her paws and her tail and judging by her eyesight and hearing ability, Olivia judged that she had somehow and for some reason, turned into a wolf.

To test her theory, Olivia threw her head back and howled. A beautiful sound emitted from deep within her stomach and soul. As the tone faltered and ended, her ears perked up for a response. When none came Olivia picked up her clothes in her mouth to take them back to the house, where she could figure out how to change back. Spotting the house a short ways off she began walking. That's when everything went black.

SaveRearth123: Livee?

SaveRearth123:  OLIVIA LEE SOHMA!

SaveRearth123: Hey, just cuz you're potentially invisible doesn't mean u can ignore me!

SaveRearth123: Whatever, l8er girl.

SaveRearth123 has signed off

**Hope you enjoyed my first chap! Please Review! I love reviewers as much as I love reviews! Please! I LOVE YOU ALL! I promise to respond to your reviews in at the end of each following chapter ok? PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update soon ok? L8er!**

**-The Water Sprite**


	2. The Other Sohmas

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OK?**

**Hey everyone! I know that Akito's a girl but it works better not to bring that into this fic ok? So I'm just saying it's a guy ok? But I know it's a woman! THAT IS SO WRONG! Ok sorry, just RR please!**

**-The Water Sprite**

**The Forgotten**

**Chap 2: The Other Sohma's**

_I cry out to the heavens, a lonely mournful cry. But no one's there to hear me but the stars, and they don't listen. Just sparkle and shine. I hug my arms around myself to try and keep warm as I watch the snow fall, the flakes settling lightly over the thick layer on the ground. Now I've really done it, what I've dreamed of for so long. I've run away from home. It started fine as I ran, the grass was dead, no snow lay on the ground. But the farther I ran the colder it got. Soon snow fell, covering my surroundings, surrounding me. But I kept running. Soon I was freezing and stopped to catch my breath, I looked to the forest for cover. But I heard voices on the wind, voices of wolves and I ran from them. As dark unfolded it felt like someone had thrown a blanket over the sun, and it got so much colder. Chills ran down my spine and I kept running through the darkness, far from home. All alone, I feel lonely, but not enough to go back to that place where dreams shatter. But the more the snow falls the more I realize that I may never see home again. But that's okay, so I cease my mournful cries and I keep running._

Olivia sat up and looked around. She was in a forest, yes, but not the one she had passed out in. It was less secluded and she could hear people not too far off. Perhaps a house? It was daytime here, wherever here was, and sun poured lightly through gaps in the trees. 'Hey' she thought, 'I changed back, but CRIPES! I'M NAKED!'

Thankfully her clothes were lying right next to her. Quickly slipping on her undergarments, jade green cargo pants, Green Peace shirt, and long black coat she stood up. Deciding that she should probably find a way out of the forest Olivia made her way towards the sounds she heard. She noticed that her hearing was still exceptionally good and she could see things farther away and more detailed. The farther north she traveled the louder the noise got. Olivia could hear talking and water running. Dishes clanked and windows were slid open.

After about 20 minutes she stopped at a beautiful home. It was large, full of porches, balconies, and sliding paper doors. It was squarely built and a wind chime with a Japanese character on the top. 'Good Gods! Am I in Japan? How in the hell…' she thought. Still standing outside the side of the house Olivia heard yelling and a door being slid open, then shut. An orange haired teen stalked outside and froze when he saw Olivia.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked crossly.

"Excuse me?" she was startled by his harsh tone. She hadn't done anything to anger him, she didn't even know him! Before he could say any more an older man with black hair walked out onto the porch. He had on a grayish colored kimono and was holding a newspaper in one hand.

"Kyo who are you talking to-" he stopped and looked Olivia. Oh great, more people to be mad at her? But this man was nicer. "Well hello, and who might you be?" he asked sweetly. 'Young girls just love wandering up to my porch out of nowhere don't they?' he thought to himself. He was almost tempted to ask if this girl had ever lived in a tent.

"Olivia," she started "Olivia Sohma."

"Sohma?" the two men said in unison. She nodded.

"Please, come in Ms. Sohma." The dark haired man motioned towards the door. Olivia timidly stepped onto the porch and into the house. Seeing the shoes on the mat she decided it would be polite to take off her shoes as well, as was Japanese custom. But when she looked down she remembered, 'Oh yeah, I never retrieved my shoes after transforming.' So she kept following the dark haired man into the living room of the house.

"Please, sit down, I'll go get some tea." He waved his arm toward a small table that stood about a foot off the ground. She sat so she was sitting on her feet and folded her hands in her lap. The orange headed boy, who looked about 16, had come in behind her and sat down across from her at the table. Olivia averted her eyes and looked at her hands. The last thing she wanted was her "unique eyes" to be noticed. Soon the black haired man returned carrying a pot of tea and a short teenaged girl with long brown hair trailed behind him carrying 5 small handle less tea cups. She set one in front of the orange haired boy, one next to him, one on each of the ends of the table and then the last one, she set in front of Olivia.

"Thank you." Olivia replied quietly. The brown haired girl nodded happily. The dark haired man sat down next to the orange haired boy and the girl sat on the end next to the boy. Another teen around the same age as the girl and boy walked in the room. He had silver/grey hair and large violet eyes. 'Maybe they won't mind my eyes, I mean this girl has teal eyes, the orange headed dude has scarlet eyes and now violet! That is a guy right? Hmmmm…' Olivia thought. Quietly seating himself on the end next to the man he smiled shyly at Olivia before looking towards the dark haired man. 'Nope that's not a girl.'

"So Ms. Sohma-" the man began.

"Ummm, please, Olivia." She corrected. He nodded and continued.

"Olivia, where did you say you were from?" Olivia didn't remember saying she was from anywhere.

"Well I live in Sydney, Australia but I'm kind of lost." She explained. She couldn't really tell them about her turning into a wolf!

"I see, that's a long way to come. Any reasons?" Olivia shook her head.

"Oh!" the girl stood up. "I should get us something to eat!" she piped.

"I'll help you," Olivia offered.

"Thank you so much, but I don't want to put you to any trouble, plus you're our guest!" she smiled.

"No really, I want to help it'll be my pleasure." Olivia assured her.

"Thank you." The girl repeated. The violet eyed teen stood up as well.

"Miss Honda may I help as well?" he asked. His voice was soft and quiet. The girl, Miss Honda, nodded. The boy began walking towards another room which Olivia guessed was the kitchen. She followed behind him and the girl behind Olivia. All of the sudden the girl tripped, falling forward into Olivia and knocking her forward into the boy. All three of them went crashing to the ground.

"Tohru! Are you alright?" the dark haired man pulled the girl, Tohru, off of Olivia who shifted her weight to the side. Looking down she realized she was practically lying on the boy. Quickly moving and sitting up she looked up at the man and "Tohru". Both of them and the orange haired teen were staring at her wide eyed in shock. Turning to the boy on the floor Olivia saw that he too was staring like a deer caught in a headlight.

"Olivia Sohma, I'm Shigure Sohma," the dark haired man said still not blinking. "This is Yuki Sohma," he pointed at the boy on the floor "and this is Kyo Sohma," he pointed at the orange haired boy and then he pointed at the girl. "And this is Tohru Honda."

"But we all have the same last name, well except for Tohru, how?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia I think you have more in common with us then you think." Shigure replied. "There is one thing I need to be sure of before I continue." And he walked forward and hugged her. Olivia's whole body went tense, but his hands were gentle on her back. As he released her from the embrace he sighed. "Well that settles it. Olivia, there are a lot of members of the Sohma family, most being in the outside circle. But 12 member of the inner circle are cursed by the spirits of the zodiac. And for some reason whenever those 12 zodiac member are hugged by someone of the opposite sex, we transform into the animal of the spirit that possesses us." he explained. Olivia blinked a few times before muttering,

"Wow."

"Yeah, I'm the dog, Yuki's the rat, and Kyo well Kyo's the cat." Shigure looked down as Kyo scowled.

"Wait, there's no cat in the zodiac, and you said whenever they hug a member of the opposite sex they transform. But Yuki's a zodiac member and we hugged, well not really I fell on him but you hugged me." Olivia said confused.

"I know." Shigure sighed.

"So you're implying that I'm a member of the zodiac curse?" she asked doubtfully.

"Well I believe that you've somehow ended up in the same sort of situation as Kyo. No the cat is not a member of the zodiac but he holds the curse. The significance of the cat was that when God invited the animals to the banquet, the rat tricked the cat and told him that the banquet was the day after its actual date. So the cat slept all night while the rate rode on the back of the ox and became the first zodiac animal. So the cat held the curse and was forever always trying to catch the rat." Shigure told the story beautifully, making Olivia wonder if he was a writer as she was.

"I see, but what anim-" Olivia stopped. Why Kayleb had hugged her se transformed into a wolf, does that mean? No way.

"Olivia?" Shigure asked, prompting her to speak.

"Well just earlier, my friend Kayleb hugged me, and I turned into a wolf." She said questionably.

"Weird. I didn't think there was another member of the zodiac. Let alone a wolf." Yuki commented softly.

"That's it, I'm calling Hatori." Shigure announced before going into the hallway to the phone.

"Wait, who's Hatori?" Olivia asked. Yuki answered her question.

"He's the family doctor and year of the Dragon."

"Oh."

'Sohma must be a pretty common Japanese name,' Olivia thought. 'Because my Mom's family was Sohma, this family is Sohma, and who ever that family in the manga Fruits Basket is, they're Sohma too.' She finished. 'Curious.' Shigure returned from the hallway and informed them that this Hatori was coming over as soon as possible.

Hatori sat at his desk reading Akito's medical file. Akito was sick again last night and Hatori was trying to figure out the last cold medicine he's given him, because he remembered it had worked. Finally finding the most recent prescription write up, Hatori's work was disturbed by the phone on his desk that had begun to ring.

"Hello?" he answered tiredly.

"Hatori could you come over, this is important." Shigure's voice pleaded on the other line. Hatori was about to refuse when Shigure added

"Please?" he must have figured out the doctor's plan. But the tone of that please, it wasn't a typical Shigure whiney please.

"Alright I'll be over right after I check Akito." Hatori assured him before hanging up. Grabbing the thermometer, Hatori make his way to Akito's quarters. Knocking softly upon arrival he said "Akito? It's Hatori, I'm coming in." slipping into the room quietly, he saw Akito lying across the floor in front of the open door leading to the gardens. His back was to the doctor who was waiting to be acknowledged before speaking.

"Hello Hatori, come to see me have you?" Akito greeted coldly.

"I've come to take your temperature, and I told you to keep this door closed, you'll never get better at this rate." The doctor replied, closing the garden door. Akito laughed icily and rolled over to face Hatori.

"You're a bit antsy, Hatori, in a hurry are we?" Akito sat up until he was kneeling directly in front of the doctor. Reaching out and straightening the collar of the lab coat that hung loosely on Hatori's shoulder, Akito grinned coldly. "You wouldn't happen to be going somewhere now would you?"

"I'm going to Shigure's." Hatori complied without struggle. It was easiest to just agree or go along with Akito when he was like this.

"Why?" Akito stopped pretending to be friendly.

"He said it wa-"

"Why?" Akito snapped. Hatori sighed.

"I don't know." Akito chuckled crossly.

"Were you going to inform me? Or just leave?" 'This is odd,' Hatori thought 'He's never been this controlling.' "I'm coming with you." 'Maybe,' Hatori smirked at the thermometer. 'Oh please have temperature.' He pleaded silently. Lifting Akito's chin gently he inserted the thermometer under his tongue. After about 2 minutes it beeped and looking at the result Hatori sighed with relief.

"What?" Akito demanded.

"You're not going." Hatori answered smugly.

"Excuse me?" the thermometer was flashed and the doctor informed Akito of his temperature of 103.5.

A less tense doctor made his way to his office where he traded his lab coat for his long black coat and went out to his car. It was a lovely November day and an enjoyable drive came to an end as the black car pulled up to Shigure's home. Knocking the doctor was extremely curious as to what was so important. He could hear footsteps getting louder and then Shigure slid open the door.

"Hello Ha'ri," he tried to sound cheerful, but something had clearly shaken the dog. Shigure took the doctor's coat and led him into the living room where along with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru, sat a young woman. She had long golden blonde hair that was pulled back into a messy bun. She was wrapped in a long black coat, much like his own so he couldn't see what she was wearing. Her eyes were cast downward, making it harder to see their color. She looked to be slightly older than Yuki, Kyo and Tohru, but younger than Shigure and himself.

"Hatori this is Olivia Sohma." Shigure began. "She's part of the zodiac." Hatori's head snapped up.

"What? What, I mean how-" Hatori cut himself off. Wait a minute, "What animal?"

"I don't know how really, but she is none the less, Ha'ri." The dog ignored his question.

"Shigure," he was still babbling so Hatori tried louder "Shigure" nothing, louder maybe? "SHIGURE!" it was hardly yelling but for someone who never showed emotion it was loud. The dog looked at his friend surprised. "What animal is she?"

**DarkGoddess29: Thank you so much for reviewing I hope I posted soon enough! Hopefully I'll have chap 3 up soon! I'm working my butt off!**

**Bballstar42: Hey thanks I'm glad you like it, I'll cya soon! I LOVE YOU!**

**Peeka-Chan: Hey thank you! I'm so glad you like my new story! I can't wait to get more reviews! I promise to update my Saving Innocence story soon ok? And please read the story: When the World Goes Crazy by Twodrunkidiots, cuz I'm one of them! YAY! It's a Fruit's Basket humor story… LYL!**

**PeaceBabe: Hey thanks for reviewing! I do, I love the Tamora Pierce books! The tortall series right?**

**-The Water Sprite**


	3. Year of the Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's Basket; it belongs to Takaya Sensei, who is a genius! I do however own Olivia-san, well actually she owns herself, as do all my characters but I helped develop her physical features, she had her own attitude from day one.**

**The Forgotten**

**Chapter 3: Year of the Wolf**

"What animal is she?"

"We're not quite sure, possibly-" Shigure was interrupted.

"The wolf?" everyone looked at Hatori, surprised. He sighed. "Remember how the legend said the rat tricked the cat? Well the cat wasn't the only one who was tricked. Initially the wolf was invited to the banquet and not the dog. But the selfish dog wanted to go so bad he changed the name on the invitation and claimed it was a mistake, that the wolf was never invited. Questionably he believed him, so the dog went to the banquet in place of the wolf. But when the wolf found out she was tricked she disappeared and no one ever saw her again. We had always wondered if she carried the curse or not." He explained. Everyone was staring at Hatori, obviously shocked.

"By we you mean," Shigure prompted.

"Akito, Kureno, Ritsu, and myself." Shigure nodded. He looked like a school girl who'd missed out on a big secret.

"Shigure, obviously if Akito knows, Kureno knows. And Akito told me to look out in case she came back; he's not too fond of her. I would've told you but I didn't think it important. No one ever thought she'd come back."

"How long have you known?" the dog asked curiously, no longer seemingly upset.

"Roughly five years."

"Oh, why does Ritsu know?" Shigure regained his attitude.

"Shigure," Hatori sighed.

"You found it more important to tell Ritsu than me?" Shigure made big puppy eyes.

"Ritsu found out by accident, he walked in while I was talking to Kureno." The dog stopped making sad expressions and looked down.

Olivia didn't like the idea of these "other Sohmas" talking about her like that. Why didn't this "Akito" like her? She didn't even know him! 'Oi ve…' she sighed. The men arguing looked over, oops, she must have done that louder then she thought.

"Sorry…" she forced a small smile. Taking a deep breath in something tickled Olivia's nose and she sneezed.

"Bless you!" Tohru looked up. Seeing Olivia's coat, a look of concern came over her. "Oh! Are you cold?"

"A little," the wolf complied. "But I'm fine with my coat," she assured Tohru who was standing up now. Nodding the girl reluctantly sat down. Hatori had found it warm in Shigure's house and yet this girl was cold, wearing a coat. Olivia looked over and saw Hatori walking towards her. Kneeling down, he reached a hand out and laid it on gently on her forehead. Olivia tensed up and straightened her spine. She could see everyone in the room looking on worriedly.

"You feel a bit feverish," he commented. Relieved sighs were heard all across the room. 'What were they so worried about?' Olivia wondered. "Maybe I should check you, you could be ill." Shigure nodded at Hatori's idea.

"Good idea Ha'ri, we wouldn't want our little wolf to be sick." He smiled. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god…" he muttered. Olivia figured that this was typical Shigure behavior. This time the smile came on its own, this was her family.

"Alright, come with me," Hatori extended his hand to Olivia who shyly took it. Standing, she followed the doctor to the door. When he stopped to get his coat she realized they were still holding hands. Olivia gave a slight squeeze, causing the man to quickly let go. She looked up, was he blushing? No, it must have been the light. As she watched him slip on his shoes, she remembered her dilemma. 'How embarrassing,' she thought, lowering her head. That's when Tohru came up next to her and quietly set a small pair of black shoes on the ground next to Olivia. The wolf smiled gratefully and slipped them on. Tohru smiled back and went back into the living room. Olivia couldn't love the girl more for what she had done and would have to think of a way to repay her.

_It is interesting how women share a certain connection, even upon first meeting, whereas men do not. You'll find that this connection comes in handy in many instances and the situation is always understood by other women and other women alone._

"Ready?" Hatori asked Olivia once he had his coat and shoes on. She nodded and lowered her head when he looked over. 'No one needs to notice that my eyes change color,' she sighed inwardly. "Alright, this way." He started towards the door, Olivia following behind.

"Bye Hatori!" Shigure sang from the other room.

"Oh yes, nice seeing you Hatori-san!" Tohru added politely. "And nice meeting you Olivia!"

"Yes, likewise Tohru," Olivia answered.

"Haa-san, do bring Olivia back later, don't keep her all to yourself!" Shigure called. Hatori sighed in annoyance.

"Later," he replied before opening the door. "Go ahead," he motioned for Olivia to go out.

"Oh thank you…" Once outside the two Sohmas climbed into Hatori's black car and drove in silence to the main house.

Upon arrival Olivia gasped.

"It's huge!" she exclaimed as they walked through the front gate. Hatori nodded.

"Well, there are a lot of Sohmas." He added as an after thought.

"I see," Olivia smiled.

When they came to Hatori's house, the doctor opened the door and the two went in. Olivia slipped off her shoes and lingered by the door.

"Please, come in," Hatori told her, then added, "but I'm going to need you to take off your coat Mrs. Sohma."

"Oh, it's Ms." Olivia corrected, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry, Ms." He repeated.

"No it's okay…"

"Alright, could you come over here please?"

"Oh sure," Olivia walked over to the desk where the doctor was standing and looked up at the man before her. 'He's not that tall,' she thought, 'no more than 5'10", odd, Tohru was extremely short as was Shigure, for a man at least.

"How old are you Ms. Sohma?" the doctor asked.

"24,"

"Birthday?"

"January, 7th, 1981,"

"Height?"

"5' 7 ½,"

"Weight?"

"110 pounds," at this Hatori looked up.

"110 pounds?"

"Yes, is something wrong?

"No its' just extremely light for your height." He commented without expression. Olivia blushed.

"Oh," she said.

"Hair color, blonde," he said to himself. "Eye color?" he asked. 'Uh-oh' Olivia thought to herself.

"Ummm, you see, my eyes, change color." She stuttered nervously.

"Oh it's common enough, some people's eyes go from blue to green, brown to hazel-"

"No, my eyes, _really _change color." She sighed.

"Meaning," he urged her to explain further.

"Meaning they change color according to my mood."

"Really?"

"Yes, watch," Olivia looked the doctor straight in eye. 'He has nice eyes,' she smiled inwardly, 'Back on task!' "What color are my eyes?"

"Yellow, a medium shade of yellow."

"Okay, now watch closely." Concentrating on something sad, Olivia watched Hatori's eyes widen as her own eyes changed from yellow to green and settling on a deep shade of blue. "See?"

"Oh," he said, taken back slightly.

"Yeah…"

"Well Ms. Sohma, you're quite the individual." He remarked quietly. She looked up. The doctor was leaning over his desk writing all this down. "So, would you mind if I recorded a color code of some sort?"

"Not at all," she smiled.

"Oh, please have a seat Ms. Sohma," he offered, pulling a chair up, before sitting down himself.

"You can call me Olivia, being called Ms. makes me twitch,"

"Olivia," he remarked. "And I'm Hatori," he offered her his hand and she gladly shook it. "We'll go in some order, okay red?"

'Ah the color code,' "Red is anger."

"Okay, orange?"

"Like concentration I suppose."

"Yellow?"

"Happiness, content."

"Green?"

"Ill, or scared."

"Blue?"

"Sad,"

"Purple?"

"Ummm, determination I guess you could say,"

"What other colors are there now?"

"Black is ummm, very depressed…"

"Alright,"

"White is extremity, let's say, gold is selfishness, silver is creativity, teal is embarrassment, and pink is love." The wolf finished slowly so he could write it down.

"Thank you, now to take your temperature," Hatori put down his pen and grabbed the thermometer off the shelf. "Under your tongue." He instructed handing it to her, then he began looking over his file so far.

'He really does have nice eyes,' Olivia thought. 'No, what am I saying! Snap of it Livee!' she shook the thought from her head and waited for the thermometer to beep. When it did she handed it to Hatori who read the results.

"101.3, not serious but I'll give you some Advil, were you out in the cold for a long period of time?"

"Well," Olivia blushed, "When I transformed back, I was, ummm, outside…" she tried, hoping he'd take the hint. She looked at him for a reaction. There was that blush again, unless again it was the light.

"Oh, I see," he cleared his throat and handed her 2 pills. "I'll get you some water," the doctor said, standing and walking out of his office. When he returned, he handed Olivia a glass of water and warned "Now this might make you a little drowsy, so here, why don't you lie down, follow me." When he saw she was standing, Hatori led Olivia into his living room. Leaving her there for a moment, Hatori soon returned with a blanket and set it on the couch.

"I'll be right in the other room if you need anything." He assured her.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly. The doctor nodded before leaving the room. It wasn't long after she sat down that Olivia drifted off to sleep.

_Something stirs. I sense it in my bones, this is probably the worst time to be alone. But what can I do, where can I go? To escape this fate, to let them know. The ignorant ones, the ones who don't realize that the world is about to change right before their eyes. A great curse revealed, a legend repeated, an evil reborn, the good defeated. If I can come out of hiding, then maybe there's hope. Then I can find a way to help me cope. But, what if I'm too late? Then what will come of my fate? But it's not just my life that's at stake. The souls of all are here to take, the evil one has come to steal their dreams. It's really a bigger deal then I thought it seemed. But I'm just one person, how can I fight them, to save my home, I'm much too weak to do this alone. I'll gather some people, tell them to bring their friends, then together we'll fight, bring this to a painful end. Some will die, we'll lose our own. But we'll pray for them, and at least we've won._

Unable to escape her dreams, Olivia slept fitfully but silently throughout the afternoon.

_"What cruel fate has sleep bestowed upon me!" she called to the sky._

_"Dreams," the moon answered, "and nothing more…"_

**Hey people! I love you all for reviewing! You're the best ever! Hope you liked my chapter! LYL**

**Bballstar42: Glad you like my story, can't wait to read yours! If I ever get on the computer long enough to read it! LYLAS!**

**Rory-Lighten: Yeah I know, but we found out in chapter 92 or something that Akito is actually a woman, no lies whatsoever honey, Sorry to spoil your fun (if you're a fan girl of him or your friends are) and cause you to lose innocence. Inside joke, k sorry! LYL thanks for reviewing!**

**gure'slilinu: Depression city stories are the gr8est sometimes when you're sad… And I doubt mine's better than yours but I do deeply appreciate the compliment! Glad you like Livee so far, we'll learn more bout her personality in the next few chapters I promise, although we learn about her personality in ever chapter I guess… OH WELL LYLAS! **

**DarkGoddess29: Hee hee, interesting review! What's with the Ha'ri staring at a wall like it's the most interesting thing in the world about though? Explain please in the next review or email me at JC! (Just curious) so yeah, thank you for reviewing, and yes, Hatori yelled, I'm putting some expression into him. Adding color to the gray… so glad you like it so far! LYL**

**Tsuki Mizuno: Glad it doesn't bother you, I was just worried people would freak like they did with my story "Point of Grace" so yeah, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, sorry it took so long to update but I hope you'll still keep reading! It'll be a long story! LYLAS**

**Peeka-Chan: Well this chapter explains the wolfs part in the zodiac, hope you like it, you can borrow my 7th Furuba by the way, I PROMISE, when I get it back! K? LYLAS you're the coolest person ever and one of my BFFS! LYL**

**PeaceBabe: You're welcome, Glad you like it! I would mention a certain inside joke from over emails but it's too PERVERTED! LYL l8er dudette, keep reading! Hope to talk to you soon!**

**Once again thank you for reviewing, I love you all! Ha, well I guess I'll began working on the next chapter, and Peeka-Chan, one chapter is like 10 notebook pages for me so I'm sorry if it takes more than 5 MINUTES! JK, L8er people!**

**-Piper**


	4. Fevers and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters or such brilliant work; it all belongs to Takaya-sensei who is the coolest authoress ever! Besides me of course, LOL I kid I kid! Enjoy the next chapter! **

**The Forgotten**

**Chapter 4: Fevers and Nightmares**

_The dark figure which haunts Olivia's dreams appeared before her._

_"Nowhere to fun," he stated coldly, black eyes locked on her green. Turning, Olivia sprinted as fast as she could across the prairie in which she stood. All of the sudden the scenery changed to the poppy field, in the realms of the dead, from The Sight. Stopping, the girl could see the ghostly shadows of all the spirit wolves as they came toward her, their crimson eyes glowing in the sunlight. Running faster, Olivia's heart pounded, almost as fast as the footsteps behind her. The eerie red flowers swayed, practically undisturbed by the two figures that were making their way through the field._

_"You can't run forever my sweet," the dark voice called to her. Olivia kept running, until she reached the end of the field. Looking in at the forest ahead of her she paused nervously. One look behind her sent her darting into the trees at tops speed. When she was sure she was far enough ahead of her pursuer, she stopped. Breathing heavily she leaned back against a tree. Hearing the footsteps behind her getting closer she took off again. Seeing a ditch ahead, Olivia accelerated, preparing to jump over it. Upon reaching the edge of the ditch the girl bent her knees and sprung from the ground, but when she landed on the other side something was different. She had four gray paws, alert ears, and gold attentive eyes that didn't change colors._

_"Come back my sweet," the figure beckoned from behind her. The wolf sprinted towards the clearing ahead._

Hatori walked out from his office to check Olivia. She had been sleeping since 11:00am, and it was now exactly 7:00pm. As he came into his living room, the doctor jumped when he saw a small gray wolf asleep on his couch.

"Oh dear," he sighed. Turning back towards his office to get the thermometer, Hatori pondered what to do. Returning shortly after he was relieved to see Olivia's lithe form under the blanket. Throughout both transformations the girl remained asleep, 'She must really be out of it,' the doctor figured. Kneeling down by her he put his hand to her forehead. Her breathing was labored and she felt pretty feverish. Inserting the thermometer carefully under her tongue, Hatori took out his stethoscope to check her breathing.

Not only was her breathing labored but she was wheezing and having apparent trouble keeping air flowing through her lungs. He noticed she would often become short of breath as well. The thermometer beeped after a short few minutes, revealing Olivia's temperature to be 103.5.

"It's gone up 2.2 degrees on medicine?" Hatori said aloud. "That's not good," the blanket had fallen off her shoulder and fearing it would slip lower, the doctor placed it up by her collar bone. Stirring slightly, Olivia allowed her extremely pale green eyes to flutter open.

"H-Hatori?" she asked weakly, trying to focus on his face.

"Olivia, you're very ill, I'm afraid if your fever doesn't go down I'm going to have to take more drastic measures." He explained calmly. She nodded.

"Ice cold shower treatment eh?" she laughed quietly.

"Right," he smiled slightly. "But listen, I'm going to need to wake you up every 30 minutes about, because," Hatori paused, 'How do you tell someone you're afraid that if they fall asleep they might die?' he tried again "Well because-"

"Because you're afraid I'll pass out, and my body temperature will rise to a dangerous level causing me to go into a state of status epileptus where there would be a high risk of me seizing to death, correct?" she closed her eyes again. Hatori was speechless.

"A-are you in medical school?"

"Yes sir," she smiled, eyes still closed. "But I'm contemplating quitting,"

"Too hard?" he figured. She laughed timidly.

"Not at all doctor, my interests have drifted slightly, from medicine to astronomy, but I do enjoy neurology, and after the hell I went through to get into med. School, there's no way I'm quitting that easily." She sighed. Hatori once again found himself fighting a smile; this girl lying deliriously on his couch certainly had a unique way of making sarcastic remarks in a non-offensive way. A charm if you will and a very special quality.

"Not even a bit confusing?" he pried curiously.

"No, I enjoy it because I'm learning new things, not only learning but, the key to successful schooling, understanding them. I think my favorite class is my advanced calculus class though,"

"You enjoy math?" Hatori raised an eyebrow and slumped down against the couch.

"Yes, always have."

"I would guess you were an honor student then? Spelling and geography bees, mathletes,"

"Nope, I was on the high honor roll yes, but I was an art student through and through. I took orchestra, 2-D art, 3-D art, art metals, anything with the word art or the phrase "environmental protection". Where you found those activities you usually found me, there or the soccer field."

"That explains the Green Peace shirt," he smirked, she laughed lightly.

"Ah: she inhaled suddenly in pain.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked worriedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, nothing, just my belt buckle was digging into my back." She smiled before coughing weakly.

"Oh," Hatori blushed, "You should probably get dressed, unless you're too weak."

"No, I'm alright," she assured him, sitting up slightly.

"Okay, I'll go get you some tea," he said as he stood to leave.

"Thank you," Olivia smiled gratefully as he shut the door. She dug her clothes out from under her and began to slip then on tiredly. Soon after she sat back down both, relieved that the task was done and completely dressed. There was a soft knock on the living room door. "Oh, um, come in." it felt weird telling someone to "come in" to their own house but she respected his manners. Handing her a cup of tea, the doctor sat on the end of the couch.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking over at her. The girl nodded.

"Thank you for the tea." She told him smiling. He returned the smile and nodded.

"You should try to get some more sleep," Hatori suggested watching Olivia yawn. She nodded her agreement before closing her eyes. Standing up, the doctor left her be and returned to his work hoping the fever would go down.

_Olivia was human again, and still running. From the same dark figure she wasn't sure, she just kept running. Through the forest, the eerie moonlight drifting downward, and sinking to their level. Still unaware of what was pursuing her, Olivia ran as fast as she could, forward or backward, she wasn't sure. Her keen hearing didn't pick up footsteps beside her own so she stopped. Lying down, she put her ear to the earth and listened. Nothing. No vibrations or anything. Sitting up Olivia looked around at her surroundings. She saw nothing to indicate she was in any apparent danger, so she leaned back against a nearby tree._

_"Looking for me my sweet?" the voice lulled from behind her. Closing her eyes Olivia stood up. When she opened them again, the scenery had changed once again. Now she stood on the top of a building, a tall building at that, in a big city at night. Looking over the edge, Olivia realized it must be a skyscraper she stood on, judging by how high it was. The girl turned to face her attacker._

_"Stop chasing me! What do you want?" she screamed over the wind. The man smiled, dark eyes scrutinizing her every move._

_"If you don't come willingly, I'll have to use force, and I don't really want to hurt you my sweet, but it seems," he watched as Olivia strengthened her stance, ready for the fight. "It seems you leave me no choice." He said sarcastically, stepping forward. Olivia stepped forward to match him. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward him, before twisting back, wrenching her shoulder._

_"Ahhh!" came her outcry of pain. Turning away Olivia flipped the man, landing him flat on his back. _

_"How dare you," he got up slowly, lifting himself from the roof concrete. The girl he spoke to looked around for a weapon of some sort. Her eyes fell upon a metal bar to her left and she began discretely moving towards it. Finally she was close enough to reach down and grab it. Her attacker saw her sudden movement and yelled, "Put that down my sweet," he was now standing, "we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, now would we?" he began coming forward. Olivia raised the bar._

_"I swear, if you come any closer, you'll be the only one to get hurt." She warned._

_"Oh, is that a threat?" he cooed. The wolf swung the bar and smacked the man upside the jaw. He backed up, clutching his face, she could see blood dripping down his chin. He spit some of it out and came toward her. The girl backed up, still clutching the metal bar. Without warning he reached out and grasped the other end of the bar and pulled Olivia closer to him._

_"You really are a little bitch aren't you?" and with that he used the bar and flung her towards the adjacent wall. Flying through the air, completely off the ground, Olivia hit the brick, and she hit it hard. Sliding to the cold concrete she felt completely helpless, like she couldn't move. Her breath became labored and she kept slipping in and out of consciousness. The throbbing in her head was the only thing Olivia could feel as everything went black._

"Olivia, sorry to wake you but-" Hatori stopped short as he walked in to the sight of Olivia lying half on the couch, and hardly breathing. He ran over and kneeled by her, stethoscope out. Her lungs sounded like they only filled with a fourth (if even) of the amount of air they should. "What-" the doctor was puzzled. 'What is going on?' he wondered, trying to figure out what to do. 'Wait,' she was having a lot of trouble inhaling (not that, you know, she really could inhale) the small amount of air she could and she sounded really wheezy. 'It must be an asthma attack of some sort,' he concluded, reaching out to sit her up. Placing her so her head was against his shoulder, he tried to wake the sleeping girl.

"Come on Olivia, please, wake up," he urged nervously, rubbing her back lightly. "Please, wake up." The doctor was worried, 'Oh my God, she's going to die,' the realization came all to clear. If he didn't help her, Olivia would die, she was already losing circulation to her hands. Reaching down to put her back on the couch he noticed an inhaler lying on the ground. 'Hers?' he guessed checking her wrists for a medic alert bracelet or anything to indicate she had asthma. He found none but upon picking up the inhaler in question he saw the name: 'Olivia Lee Johnson, issued: December, 1998, expires: December, 2006.' Rereading it again, he began to shake it up. 'Johnson?' he thought curiously, 'Oh well I'll ask later, it's clearly hers.' Uncapping it, he lifted her chin and sprayed twice.

"Breathe, Olivia, please, breathe…"

_Olivia felt like she was floating in space, with the darkness and emptiness she was experiencing. Stars surround her, calling to her, bringing her to them. Calling her out of her head, into their world. _

_"Come child," one speaks, "let your weary heart be at ease here."_

_"But I must go back! I must I-" Olivia was cut off._

_"Hush child, you have come for a reason, you have climbed your staircase to the stars. Now see beyond your diamond eyes. Look around you dear, what do you see?" the star asked._

_"I-" Olivia looked around her, "I see vast emptiness, peace, there is also loneliness, I cannot stay here." She shook her head in dismay._

_"But you've been alone all your life child, why change now?"_

_"Because-maybe, I-"_

_"You feel things now that you never imagined possible. There is wisdom and knowledge in your voice. Intellect and ambition, also sadness and fear. Fear of what chases you,"_

_"I do not fear him-"_

_"But there is fear in your voice, and do not lie." The star scolded._

_"Sorry…" the girl lowered her head._

_"Who are these Sohmas child?"_

_"My family…" Olivia said sadly._

_"Child I-" this time Olivia interrupted._

_"Please, can I go back, can I go back to my family?" the girl pleaded desperately._

_"Well my dear, that is for you to decide." And then Olivia was alone…_

End of Chapter Quote

"I come outside… to my surprise the sky has landed…"

**Hey reviewers! The time has come once again to reply to reviews! Hooray! Lol I'm a loser but a loser with a pen name… as my friend would say tricky, tricky, LOL love ya babe**  **look for your name down here!**

**Peeka-chan: Hey girl! Thank you so much for reviewing! And thanks a ton for letting me borrow the manga it's really good  can't wait till the second one comes out! Oh! Big news! I'll have the seventh Furuba for you to borrow the minute we come back from break! Unless I like see you at a book store somewhere wink lol LYL!**

**DarkGoddess29: Hey! Glad you like my adding of color, the wall thing is hilarious! Ha ha! I will update in shorter periods of time I hope, I'm trying to be as fast as I can sorry if it takes too long  but I am trying! LOL! LYL**

**Bballstar42: Hey Merry! Thanks for reviewing, I'm flattered you think so highly of my writing but it's really not that grea- I'm doing it again aren't I? Sorry I'm trying at that too, jeese, shouldn't good grades be enough? Lol… Cya soon **

**Bloody Queen of Hearts: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it **

**Silver Sorceress: HEY! My biggest fan, lol Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it and thanks for the other two review too, I'm glad to hear you like Olivia, she likes to be liked  lyl talk to you soon  **


	5. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's Basket… so sad**

**The Forgotten**

**Chap 5: Awakening**

_Olivia looked for the star, but she had gone. Come to think of it, they all were. The dark enveloped her, and if it wasn't for the wolf in her, she probably wouldn't have been able to see anything at all._

_"Help!" she called desperately. There was no sound, just emptiness. The girl pondered who to call, who would help her, she was beginning to feel like she couldn't breathe, even though, here she stood, alive. Frantically, Olivia called the only person she could think of; the person nearest her. "Hatori!" the feeling of not being able to breathe got worse and she yelled louder. "Hatori! Someone! Help!" the darkness began to revolve, showing a small black dragon with greenish eyes. "Hatori?" the wolf asked, remembering what Yuki said about Hatori being the year of the dragon. What puzzled her even more was, he was under water, completely, and the girl could see the surface above them. Sure in Japan dragons were associated with the sea but this was odd. Just glad not to be alone anymore, Olivia reached out towards the dragon, a strong comforting feeling growing inside her. The feeling reminded her of being with family, a feeing she scarcely felt as a child. She liked the feeling, it felt like home, like something strangely unique that she had never felt before, but something she should be familiar and comfortable with. _

_As she reached further, the feeling grew stronger, reminding Olivia of ice cream. It was sweet, like something you look forward to, but if you didn't take advantage of it quickly it might go away. Well she wasn't going to let it go away. She reached out to touch it and it disappeared, the water, the dragon, and the feeling._

_"No, please, come back!" she cried, falling to her knees. "Please come back!" she tucked her knees up to her chin and cried. "I want to go home…" she mumbled, tears falling into the empty space beneath her. "I want to go home…"_

Olivia shot forward, gasping for breath. Startled, Hatori jumped, before sighing with relief.

"Thank God you're awake," he reached out to steady her. The girl was shaking, trying to get her breath back.

"Yes," she pulled away slightly from his touch. Taken back a little, the doctor retracted his arm and stood up. Straightening his tie he walked towards the door.

"I'm going to go get the thermometer, to check your temperature again, see if it's gone down." He announced as he left. Olivia nodded and sat back against the couch.

"Oi ve…" she sighed. 'Why did I pull away?' she scolded herself. 'It felt nice, like the ice cream feeling.' The girl laughed inwardly at the stupidity of the name. 'Ice cream feeling, psh…but still, why? Well I suppose it doesn't matter, I doubt he meant anything by the gesture anyhow. Why am I even thinking about this?' she wondered. Most people would assume 'Oh maybe I like this person,' but Olivia had never really gotten close enough to anyone to actually feel those things. Hint she likes him hint (sorry readers, couldn't resist". Hatori soon returned with the thermometer, and Olivia was brought back out of her thoughts. Turning on the thermometer, the doctor handed it to the wolf who put it in her mouth.

"You look better," he commented, putting his hand to her cheek gingerly. "you don't feel quite as warm," When the thermometer beeped, Hatori reached over and took it in his hand reading the results aloud. "100.5," he sighed, "good."

"So push fluids now?" she inquired curiously. The doctor nodded.

"That and plenty of rest," he stood up. Remembering her horrible dreams Olivia sighed sarcastically,

"Great…"

10 hours later

(So it's about 9:00am the next morning, because it was 7:00pm when she transformed, the whole dream sequences and asthma attack took it to 11:00pm then 10 hours, yeah you get it.)

Olivia's temperature had been normal for the past two hours and Hatori figured she was well enough to get out of bed.

"Well, Shigure did say to bring you back when you were well, so, would you like to go over there? Maybe we could figure out how to get you home." The doctor offered as the two put on their coats and shoes. They were just going to go for a walk to get Olivia out of the house for a bit. The girl looked up from buttoning her coat and nodded.

"That sounds nice, Shigure was very kind, as were Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru."

"We can still walk if you like,"

"That'd be great." She sighed, happy to be able to get outside. Soon enough they were on their way towards the main gate.

"How many people live here, Hatori?" Olivia asked curiously as they walked through the gate and into world that existed beyond the cage of the main house.

"Too many to count," Hatori answered to end the conversation. Not that the girl wasn't pleasant to talk to and all, he just wasn't a talkative person. But it seemed she wasn't either. Her question was the last thing said for at least 20 minutes. Hatori heard Olivia's teeth clacking as they walked across a small bridge. He turned to see what she was doing and saw that she was shivering. Unwrapping his scarf, Hatori put it around her neck, wrapping it loosely. Looking over, the girl blushed as his hand touched her neck on accident.

"Oh thank you…" she smiled sweetly, looking down. The doctor nodded unemotionally, turning his attention forward again. The silence was awkward, but somehow comforting. 'For someone who comes off as rather stand-offish, he really is very kind…' Olivia thought, glancing over at the man walking next to her. Quickly averting her eyes, so he wouldn't see her, she looked upward at the grey clouds swirling above their heads. 'Hopefully it doesn't rain while we're walking, that'd be miserable,' the girl shivered, 'and _cold_."

She snapped out of her daze when Hatori stopped and notified her they were there. The girl would have run into him if he hadn't said something prior to stopping. She followed him up to the front door and listened inside as he knocked. Someone came running up right away and opened the door.

"Oh no, I didn't make you too long did I?" Tohru greeted frantically. "Because I know it's cold and- oh! Hatori-san and Olivia-san!" the brown haired girl looked up at her guests for the first time. "I'm glad you came back! We were worried you forgot!" she offered them in, closing the door behind them. Shigure came out from his room and smiled.

"There you are! My goodness Hatori what took so long, we thought for sure you'd stolen Olivia away!" the dog exclaimed, smiling mischievously. Hatori shook his head at Shigure as he hung up his coat.

"Shigure,"

"Yes? So answer my question! What took so long?"

"Olivia was sick." The doctor said shortly, taking Olivia's coat from her hands and hanging it next to his own.

"Thank you…" she said quietly. Again he nodded before following Shigure and Tohru into the living room. Staying close behind the trio, Olivia looked about the house. 'This is lovely,' she thought. Once they had all sat down and Tohru had served the tea, Shigure began blabbing to Hatori about his manuscript and all the latest deadlines he'd blown off. Olivia listened, confused, until Tohru pulled her aside and motioned for her to follow her. The wolf stood and padded quietly behind the brown haired girl, up the stairs and into a room-most likely Tohru's. it was Tohru's room, and Tohru closed the door behind them, offered Olivia a seat on the bed, and opened her closet.

"Hmmm…" Tohru put a finger to her chin in thought. "Ah-ha!" she exclaimed shortly after. Pulling out a black dress and holding it up to herself she smiled. "Perfect. Olivia-san, I was wondering, would you like to take a bath? I mean to relax, and then you could change and I could wash your clothes." The girl rambled sweetly.

"That sounds wonderful," Olivia smiled. "But you don't have to do my laundry, or you can at least let me help." Tohru nodded vigorously.

"Of course! Oh," her attention was directed back to the black dress. "this should fit, you're a bit taller than me but this dress goes down past my knees so it should fit you fine."

"Thank you Tohru, you're a real sweetheart." The wolf stood up as Tohru handed her the dress. Tohru blushed and shook her head.

"Oh no really, it's no trouble. Here I'll show you where my bathroom is." The girl led Olivia out into the hall and pointed three doors down to the left. Nodding at the younger girl's directions, Olivia walked down and slid open the door to reveal a spacious bathroom that smelled sweetly of strawberry. Sliding the door shut and locking it, she walked over and turned on the water to fill the tub as she undressed. Gently laying the black dress on the counter, she looked into the mirror and tugged her golden blonde hair out of its bun. Pulling her t-shirt over her head and undoing her belt, she made sure to fold each article of clothing before setting it next to the dress on the counter. She unbuttoned her cargo pants and let them fall to the floor before picking them up as well. After Olivia had picked up all her clothes (including her 'unmentionables') and turned off the water, she carefully slid down into the hot water. Sighing comfortably she laid her head back and relaxed.

'I wonder,' she thought 'What does Shigure do for a living? Maybe he's in literature, the way he was talking about a manuscript. Poor Hatori looked bored silly.' The girl smiled inwardly. 'Why do I keep thinking about him? Anyways I'm sure he has a girlfriend, I thought I saw a picture of a young woman in his office.' Olivia shook the thoughts and washed her hair. When she felt completely clean, she stepped out of the tub and unplugged the drain. There were big white towels and she quickly wrapped herself in one to keep warm as she got dressed. When she finally slipped the dress on it came down to right above her knees, a respectable height, the sleeves were long and flowing and it had a wide v-neck that showed some shoulder, but not too much. And the important thing was it was soft, comfortable, and clean. After hanging up her towel, Olivia combed her hair into a bun and left the bathroom. She heard Tohru in the kitchen making more tea and Shigure was trying to help her but the girl insisted no. he ended up helping anyway. Descending the stairs cautiously, Olivia saw Hatori reading a book in the living room. Planning on sitting across the table from him, she skipped the last step and landed with a light thud. He looked up as she entered the room, and took off his reading glasses. Clearing his throat he gave her a small smile before looking away. Shigure brought the tea in and set it in the middle of the table, leaving Tohru in the kitchen.

"Ah, Olivia, you look nice." He commented politely. She blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Thanks…" the dog nodded happily before returning to help Tohru. When the two came back in, Tohru had the tea cups and Shigure and herself seated themselves at either end of the table.

"Where are Kyo and Yuki today?" Hatori asked curiously, putting down the book.

"Kyo-kun is at Shishou's dojo and Yuki-kun is at student council." Tohru replied, even though the question was probably directed at Shigure. Hatori nodded and slipped his glasses into his pocket.

"Could someone hand me a tea cup please?" Shigure asked. Both Hatori and Olivia reached out to give him one and their hands happened to fall upon the same one. They both looked up, met each other's eyes, and looked down again before Hatori pulled his hand back. The rest of the morning was uneventful, they just talked and then the issue of where Olivia was going to stay until they got her home came up.

"She could stay with us for sure!" Tohru assured them glancing at Shigure. The dog nodded approvingly.

"Yes but where?" Hatori brought up the issue of space. "You hardly have enough room for the four of you as it is. She can stay with me, I have plenty of space."

"That is true, but what about her 'womanly needs'? Haa-san, a cold person like you could hardly accommodate to them, Olivia's a young lady." Shigure said somewhat teasingly. Olivia blushed.

"Yes, and Olivia's an adult, stop treating her like a child." Hatori retorted.

'He stood up for me?' she smiled. 'Stop it Livee!'

"Olivia, where would you like to stay?" the dog asked her.

"I don't want to cause a space issue, I'll stay with Hatori. But thank you for offering." Shigure nodded at her answer.

"Of course!"

"We should go then, it's supposed to rain," the doctor told Olivia who then followed him to the door. When coats and shoes were on he opened the door for her and she stepped out.

"We'll see you for dinner then Hatori?" Shigure called.

"Yeah, later." Hatori answered closing the door. It was already getting windy and the dark rain clouds swirled angrily. Hatori stepped down from the porch and began walking, Olivia behind him. A huge crash of thunder froze her in place. The doctor must have suspected she wasn't following anymore because he stopped and turned around. "What's wrong?" she shook her head at the clouds

"I-I-I don't like thunder." The petrified girl admitted her pathological fear right before another loud bang rolled across the sky. Olivia whimpered and closed her eyes. Hatori sighed.

"You're afraid of thunder?" the girl nodded her response, opening her now pale green eyes (in case you forgot pale green: extremely scared). Expecting the man to shake his head and keep walking, the wolf held his gaze. But he didn't keep walking, Hatori held out his hand. "Come on, we don't want you getting sick again from being wet. Take my hand." He told her, and she did.

**REVIEW!**

**Review Replies**

**Hey! K well I'm dying here, (tired) so I'm gonna let Olivia answer reviews! HA! Enjoy! **

**Olivia takes over computer Hello…evil grin Okay but seriously, hnn… let's see who reviewed!**

**Peeka-chan:** **I understand there's a Seder at your house? Well why wasn't I invited! Authoress yells at her for being rude Ugh, fine… Thanks for reviewing! I think the authoress lived through your hugging ordeal… I thought it was hilarious! HA! Okay thanks again, keep reading!**

**Bballstar42: Thank you for reviewing! reads her review Wait, what the- what are you congratulating him on? Is this something so vulgar she couldn't even type it? Uh-oh! It has to do with me doesn't it! How rude! Alex Voice you're on my list…**

**  
i love athrun: Authoress takes over kicking Olivia off Glad you liked it! I'll update soon I'm sorry, but recently I couldn't write at all for many reasons such as:**

**Science project**

**English project**

**AUSTIN FRACTURED MY HAND!**

**Okay, sorry but yeah, I'll update ASAP!**

**ArealMoonChild: I love your pen name! Thanks for reviewing! Yeah Olivia totally digs Ha'ri, lol I'll update soon I promise! Hopefully I'll also be able to get up chapters in my other new stories too! Thanks again for reviewing! LYL!**

**kishe: I'm writing as fast as I can! I promise! Thanks so much for reviewing! Glad you like it!**

**BloodFlavoredDougnutsRoxMySox: Love the new pen name dudette, you like mine? Lol SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE I'LL BE FASTER THIS TIME I PROMISE! GLAD YOU LIKED IT! Lol sorry imitating your review, sorry if it was freaky, it was supposed to be **

**Leihko: Will do on the spacing, thanks for the comment! Thank you for reviewing! Love all your input guyz! Lol read on superlady!**

**Anny Glad you love it! It always feels good when people say that! You rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed chap 5! I'll update as soon as possible! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-The Water Sprite (previously changed to Through Cloudless Skies, decided it'd be too confusing on Fanfic so I left it as Water Sprite on Fanficiton but changed it on Fictionpress!)**


	6. Rain Check

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's Basket….**

**Hey peeps! This is the fastest I've ever got chapters up before in my life! COOL! Be happy and read and review! **

**The Forgotten**

**Chapter 6: Rain Check**

Every time another crash of thunder came, Hatori would hold Olivia's hand tighter, as if he was afraid she'd run off like a little child. Either way it was oddly comforting. They were about half way to the main house when it started raining. At first it was just light but after five minutes it was a complete downpour. Hatori pulled Olivia under a big tree, out of the rain, and lean against it.

"Let's wait until it stops, or at least lets up. I don't want you wet. It's too cold to be raining," he sighed, shaking rain off his coat. Olivia did the same, but she was already slightly wet and very cold. Trying not to shiver, the girl pretended to be wiping water off but she was already shaking too hard to stop. The two simultaneously sat down against the large tree trunk, looking around. They were still somewhat close to Shigure's and hadn't yet got off the forest path. Olivia tucked her knees to her chin, trying to cover herself with her long black coat. She closed her eyes and concentrated on not shivering.

'Oh no, she's cold again' Hatori thought as he glanced at the shaking girl. Thinking of how to keep her warm, the doctor found himself slightly cold as well.

'Livee, stop shivering! Concentrate!' Olivia scolded herself. 'Maybe if I concentrate on something else I won't notice the cold as much. Hnn…I know! I'll write a poem, or think a poem really, since I have no pen and no paper.' She thought for a moment more before whispering lines of a poem to herself. The doctor heard her whispering but couldn't tell what she was saying.

"Olivia, what are you whispering?" he looked at her curiously. She opened her eyes, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I was trying to write a poem…"

"Could you say it louder?" he asked shyly. She was surprised; the girl thought for sure he was going to ask her to say it in her head.

"Oh, sure, um, I'll start over." She stammered nervously. Taking a minute to re-think the first few lines, she closed her eyes and recited her poem, taking time every once and a while to think of the next line.

"_Once I wished,_

_I wished to be free,_

_When they locked me away,_

_And destroyed everything me,_

_I wished for a window,_

_To see the stars in the sky,_

_But I'm better off without one,_

_Keeps me from aiming too high,_

_For what can I be?_

_Locked in this cage,_

_Who can I become?_

_With all this rage,_

_To never know freedom,_

_Is a sorry thing,_

_But it keeps you from wanting,_

_What freedom can bring,_

_Sitting here now,_

_Counting the nights I've cried_

_I realize it's true,_

_I'm only lonely inside,_

_My reflection doesn't show,_

_All that I've endured,_

_This prison doesn't give me,_

_The rights I'm ensured,_

_It does no good to cry,_

_It does no good to whine,_

_Through the dark of night,_

_Starlight softly pines,_

_I lean out the bars,_

_Of the hole in the wall,_

_Where I can see buildings,_

_Guessing that they're tall,_

_For I can't see the tops,_

_Nor stars in the air,_

_I still wish upon them,_

_Just knowing they are there,_

_And knowing gives me comfort,_

_Something I can't explain,_

_In knowing I find wisdom,_

_No wishes to obtain,_

_I dream of sweet freedom,_

_A beautiful place of my own,_

_But I open my eyes here,_

_And I'm no longer home,_

_The keepers of my cell,_

_Don't even know my name,_

_They come and go quietly,_

_Hating without shame,_

_As I stare at these bricks,_

_Not gazing off too far,_

_I make my silent pleas,_

_And wish upon a star."_

Hatori listened with interest, liking how differently it flowed when someone said it, rather then if he had read it. And Olivia really made it flow nicely; each word seemed to fit almost perfectly. It was hard to believe she was making it up as she went. Realizing she had stopped, the man looked over at her. She still had the same serene look on her face as she did when she was speaking, like she had gone off into some alternate dimension.

"That was beautiful, do you write a lot of poetry?" he complimented her, watching her silver eyes change teal and she snapped back into reality.

"Oh, thank you." Olivia blushed before answering his question. "Yes, I write whenever I find time, when I'm not in class or symphony, or at track. But a lot of time when I'm not there, I'm doing homework, practicing, training or working." She sighed. "I can't wait until winter break. Then I'll only have work and symphony, we perform a lot during the holiday season."

"Symphony?" She nodded at his question.

"Yes, I play in my University's Symphony Orchestra. It's mainly violins, violas, cellos and string bass' but we have a small band and a pianist."

"What do you play?" Hatori asked curiously and she smiled. 'She did say she played in an orchestra in High School,' he thought remembering when she was sick.

"I play viola, the clef has a softer tone and a nice ring, it doesn't screech, it's not too low, and it shifts to treble clef, like piano."

"You play piano?" Hatori looked over at her. She nodded,

"Yeah, I'm a music student," the girl smiled, casting her eyes downward.

"And a writer." The doctor added. She blushed and nodded, still looking down. The rain was still coming down really hard, leaving the two Sohmas stranded under the tree.

"I don't mean to sound nosy, doctor, but the picture in your office, is she your girlfriend? She's very pretty." Olivia asked, breaking the silence. When he sighed and didn't answer, she knew she had hit too close to home. Finally his answer came, in a sad and shaky voice.

"No, not anymore. We were going to get married but, something…happened." Looking down he added "but that was almost two years ago now." Having regained his composure, he looked up again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up, I shouldn't have, I'm sorry-" she stammered, "Really, it wasn't my place to be asking such things, I'm sorry,-"

"You apologize too much," he scoffed, smiling slightly.

"Sor-" she stopped herself from apologizing again and returned the smile.

"It looks like we might be stuck here until dinner," Hatori commented sarcastically, gazing at the sky. Olivia laughed shyly,

"You really think so?" she smiled. He smiled again, a little less reserved then before and shrugged.

"Maybe, I hope not though, it's cold."

"We could wait for the rain to let up a little and run into town, maybe we could find a book store or a coffee shop to wait it out in. you know, somewhere warm?" the girl suggested, shivering again.

"That's a good idea, so far the rain has only let up for short periods of time. How fast can you run, Olivia?" the doctor asked her, smirking.

"I can run a mile in six minutes and seven seconds," she challenged, a sly smile settling on her slender face.

"Would you bet on that time?" he raised an eyebrow. She nodded.

"Yes I would, doctor."

"Well let's put that to the test, come on, now's our chance," he grabbed her hand and the two ran along the path for about two minutes before they got into town. They found a window table. The warm air enveloped them as they slipped off their wet coats and sat down.

"This is much warmer," the wolf sighed comfortably. Hatori nodded.

"Yes, good idea by the way."

"Thank you," she blushed. Again he nodded.

"You are a fast runner," the doctor rested his head on his hands. "I suppose I owe you a coffee then, decaf or regular?"

"Why would you owe me anything?" she asked him innocently, remembering the bet. He smiled, catching her fake innocence.

"Our bet remember? Or have you forgotten, Ms. Sohma?"

"Ah yes, my 6:07 mile run, correct?" Olivia cocked an eyebrow. Hatori shook his head at her, the small smile still on his face.

"Do you want regular or decaf?"

"It's nice to be a little hyped up on caffeine every once and a while," she said, shrugging a shoulder. He got up and pushed in his chair, turning to go. "Oh, Hatori?" she stopped him.

"Yes?" he turned back to face her.

"Thank you," the girl said, meaning it. He nodded, still unable to shake the smile off.

'What is going on with me?' Hatori thought as he waited for their drinks. 'I haven't smiled this much in a long time.' He glanced over at Olivia. 'There's definitely something a bout this girl,' she caught his eye, waved, and smiled. He waved back and grabbed their coffee before returning to sit down. They talked and drank their coffee, looking for an opportunity to go home, but the rain never let up enough. They sat for almost three hours, before deciding to show up early for dinner.

Somehow they made it back to Shigure's without getting too wet. Hatori hung up their coats and went to tell Shigure they were there while Olivia tired to wipe some water off, and get rid of the ridiculous smile on her face. She heard the pitter patter of little feet and a cry of joy.

"Ha'ri!" the little voice called excitedly.

"Momiji, what are you doing here?" came the doctor's startled response.

"Haru and I came over with Yuki; we found his student council at the library and dragged him home! Silly Yuki was doing school work on a weekend!" Momiji giggled.

"Oh so Hatsuharu's here as well?"

"Yep!" the voice chirped. "Ha'ri, where's Olivia? Shi-chan said she was with you,"

"How did you hear about her, Momiji?" Hatori asked, a sliver of worry in his voice.

"Oh, Yuki said something and then Shi-chan told us about her when Haru and I got here! Don't worry Ha'ri, I don't think Akito knows." Momiji explained happily. "So, where is she?" Hatori sighed.

"She's in the entry hall but leave her be for now, go tell Shigure we're here, please." Came his answer.

"Oh, you're no fun Ha'ri," Momiji whined s he slumped off to find Shigure. Olivia took this as her chance to come out. Hatori was standing in the back of the living room and the girl walked over and stood next to him, a few feet away from the kitchen door.

"Who's Momiji?" She asked.

"Year of the rabbit, and Hatsuharu, or Haru for short, is year of the ox." The man told her.

"Oh so they're Sohmas too," she commented, looking over. He nodded. As if on cue the short blonde Sohma opened the kitchen door and poked his head in.

"Ha'ri, Shigure said-OLIVIA!" the boy exclaimed. Running through the door and jumping up to hug her, Momiji successfully knocked her backwards. Hatori reached out to catch her, but Momiji (who was clinging to Olivia's waist) caused a great unbalance and they all fell down. The doctor was able to keep the girl's head from hitting the ground so his arm was around her shoulders and her head was resting on his chest. They were somewhat overlapped, with Olivia's right let draped over his left and Momiji still clinging to her waist. Of course Shigure and Haru picked this exact moment to walk into the living room. Momiji let go of Olivia and sat up onto his knees. Shigure smiled.

"Getting a little frisky there, Ha'ri?" the dog teased, holding back laughter.

"Shigure," the doctor sighed, easing up into a sitting position. He stood and reached a hand out for Olivia, who gladly took it.

"I'm sorry, you aren't hurt are you Olivia?" Momiji looked up at her with big light brown eyes. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"I'm fine, Momiji." The rabbit smiled back,

"Hooray! Now we can go play, come on, let's find Tohru!" he grabbed Olivia's hand and dragged her off upstairs.

"So that's Olivia I take it?" Haru shrugged.

"Indeed it is," Shigure piped. "Lovely isn't she?" Hatori shook his head at the dog's foolishness. "She really has nice-"

"Shigure!" the doctor cut him off.

"What?" the man asked innocently, "I was going to say eyes."

"Sure you were Shigure," Haru said casually. Shigure was appalled.

"Must you always accuse me of such dishonorable thoughts and intentions?"

"No, really, we believe you," the ox smiled lazily. The dog pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Hearing Kyo yell at Momiji and Olivia snap at Kyo, Haru left to go save Olivia and Tohru from Momiji and to save Momiji from Kyo. This left Shigure and Hatori in the living room and soon they sat down and got to talking.

"So, what did you and Olivia _do_ since we last saw you?" the dog asked playfully.

"Well we never really made it home," Hatori complied.

"Just couldn't keep off each other aye?" Shigure winked. The doctor glared at him. "Sorry, couldn't resist, but really Hatori, what is going on between you two?"

"Shigure! Haru went black!" Momiji's cry followed a loud crash.

"My poor house," Shigure cringed, getting up and stalking towards the hallway. He turned back to Hatori. "Think about your answer, Haa-san, there's definitely some chemistry between you and Olivia, and you can't deny it." Then he quickly ran up the stairs to stop the destruction of his house. Hatori smiled.

"No, I can't."

**Review Replies**

**BloodFlavoredDoghnutsRoxMySox: Lol thanks for the review, don't let the thunder get to ya, I was like hnn… I need to find a way for them to hold hands cuz there's nothing else to do with this chapter so I'm like ahha! She can be afraid of thunder! Ha computer skills 15 minute long thunderstorm… cool lol **

**Peeka-chan: Dude, Olivia was flipping because you didn't invite her to the Seder; I know you invited me I wasn't that- never mind… Anyhow thanks for reviewing! I'll see you tomorrow at Midrasha! THE LAST ONE! We have to find time to get together during the stupid summer Growl I hate summer…COOKIES!**

**AraelMoonChild: Yup! She's all good. Isn't it more interesting when they dig each other? I think so! So thanks for your wonderful review! So glad to have readers who like my work! It's so awesome! Keep reading!**

**Oh and sorry to anyone who reviewed after I posted this but yeah… I posted early and most of you probably won't be checking for another year or so for my updates…then you'll have two chapters to read! Lol review!**

**-The Water Sprite**


	7. Dinner

**The Forgotten**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket **

**Author's note: At the part with Akito, when it says that Hatori and another light haired Sohma came in as well it's because someone probably heard the commotion in Akito's room and told Hatori. Then Hatori had a pretty good idea that it was Olivia in trouble and got Kureno to help so yeah that's how they all just magically popped up. Momiji and Haru were just returning to the spot that Momiji had left Livee. Thanks! **

**Chapter 7: Dinner**

Luckily Olivia, Tohru, and Momiji were successfully saved from each other and Shigure had stopped the destruction of his house in record time. Finally they were able to sit down to dinner, with Shigure on the end and then down the table was Olivia, then Hatori, then yuki, Momiji on the far end, then Haru, Kyo, and Tohru across from Olivia. After everything was served, everyone was basically silent. So Olivia decided to break the silence.

"Hey Shigure, have you ever seen a movie called 'The Grudge'?" she asked innocently. The dog looked at her curiously and shook his head.

"No I don't believe I have,"

"Oh, well, has anyone ever died in your house?" she looked up. Hatori glanced at her, confused as to why she would be talking about such morbid things during dinner.

"Umm, no?" Shigure set down his chopsticks and made eye contact with Hatori who shrugged at the question in the dog's eyes.

"Right well do you ever hear strange noises coming from your attic?" Olivia was staring at her plate while absentmindedly pushing the food around aimlessly.

"We don't have an attic," Shigure answered.

"Oh that's good. It kind of rules out the possibility of beasts in the attic."

"Beasts?" the dog looked up.

"Yes, you see, when someone dies in your house there tends to be beasts that linger on afterward."

"Beasts?" Shigure repeated. Olivia nodded casually.

"Yes, beasts."

"What kind of beasts?" he asked nervously. Now everybody at the table was staring cautiously at Olivia who looked up with a possessed look in her gold eyes.

"Garbage. Scattering. Beasts." Kyo spat out the noodles he was chewing all over the middle of the table. Yuki looked over in disgust and shook his head.

"Olivia?" Haru glanced over at her.

"Yes Hatsuharu?"

"You can call me Haru,"

"Okay, yes Haru?"

"Is there a significance to the garbage scattering?" the ox cocked his head to one side.

"Not really, it's like you come home and there's garbage thrown all over your house, but your mom can't even walk, so it's not like she can even get up to throw the garbage. But you don't even consider this factor as you cluelessly pick up the garbage. So then when you follow the strange noises to the closet and find the freaky cat boy and stick your head up into the attack, you don't even take into account the garbage as the beast pulls you in and rips your jaw off your dying corpse." She rambled sinisterly.

At this point in time everyone had stopped eating and was cringing in disgust at the mere thought of what the wolf had described. Seeing the expressions on their faces, Olivia looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, I, I didn't mean, I'm sorry." She stammered quietly. Hatori smiled at her.

"You're cute when you ramble," the doctor said aloud, not meaning to. Then he realized he had said it, only because everyone was staring at him. A strong blush came over his usually calm complexion. "I mean, I don't think anyone really minded, Olivia, there's no need to apologize."

"The rest of dinner was fairly uneventful except for the fact that all the Sohmas (plus Tohru) were closely watching Hatori and Olivia, for they were both acting very peculiar. After a long time of eating and talking, Hatori leaned over to Olivia.

"Are you ready to go?" he whispered. She nodded nervously, edging away slightly. The wolf was somewhat cautious of him ever since that "cute" comment. She was flattered that he had called her cute but confused as to what he meant by it. The doctor held out her coat for her and Olivia gladly took it.

"Farewell, sleep tight you tow," Shigure said, winking. Hatori shook his head and opened the door.

"Bye Ha'ri! Bye Olivia!" Momiji popped up behind the dog.

"Bye Momiji, oh Shigure please tell the others bye for us," Olivia spoke for herself and Hatori. "And I'm sorry for the beast comment, I can be somewhat random at times," the girl cast her eyes downward.

"Oh no, I'm actually glad now, that I don't have an attic." Shigure smiled. She sighed, waved, and stepped out the door, letting Hatori shut it. "That was fun," Olivia commented as they started walking, not allowing for an awkward silence. The man nodded, looking upward.

"It might rain again," he commented. She smiled.

"What are you a weatherman?"

"You can tell, look," he pointed up at the dark night sky, ignoring her comment.

"Oh I see," she nodded, "Because you can't see the stars,"

"Well I meant because of the clouds, but you did say you liked astronomy, so I suppose that stars fit."

"Indeed they do," she smiled sweetly. "Oh look! I think I can see one!" Hatori watched as Olivia ran over towards the woods, her black dress (or Tohru's black dress) swaying. He smiled at her receding figure and followed her. Gazing up at him Olivia frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked catching her frown.

"I feel short." She pouted. In fact she was only 2 ½ inches shorter then him but the distance was far enough for her.

"You're not short," the doctor assured her.

"Well I feel short." The girl insisted.

"Okay," Hatori turned and walked back toward the path. Then it thundered.

"Hatori!" Olivia screamed, turning and running towards him. She jumped up, latching her arms securely around his neck (without choking him) and caused him to grab a hold of her. He felt somewhat awkward, with his left hand on her bare legs and his right, supporting her back, up by her shoulders. The girl had buried her face into his neck and was shaking.

"Olivia," Hatori sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said apologetically, still clinging to him. It was a fairly short walk from where they were and Olivia was light, so Hatori never bothered to put her down. When they had finally reached the main gate, the doctor was worried someone would see them and tell Akito, so he went to set the girl down and found she was asleep.

"Olivia?" she lifted up her head and allowed herself to be set down. Swinging her legs over his arm and onto the ground, she stood shakily.

"I'm sorry," the girl blushed. Her teal eyes looked green the light (or lack there of) as she glanced up at him.

"No, that's okay, I didn't mind at all," he told her, half whispering. She lowered her voice as well.

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Yeah, it was nice," he assured her before realizing what he had said.

"Nice?" she asked, leaning in slightly.

"Very nice," he said, leaning in as well. They were mere centimeters apart when they both jumped back, realizing what they were doing.

"I'm sorry," they both said in unison.

"Why don't we just go to bed," Hatori suggested, not looking at her. He then thought about what he said. "Separately!" he added and blushed before walking towards his house, Olivia right behind him.

Both Olivia and Hatori were up early when a knock came on the door connecting to the main house (rather then outside). Opening it, Hatori found Momiji standing in the doorway, his light brown eyes fully awake for 8:01 am.

"Ha'ri, where's Olivia? I want to show her the main house!" he piped excitedly.

"I'm right here Momiji," the wolf said, walking over.

"Great! Would you like to see it?"

"Sure," she complied, letting the rabbit drag her away with one last wave to Hatori.

"Thanks for coming, Livee! That's your nickname right?" she nodded. "Oh! I'll go get Haru! Be right back!" the boy called as he skipped off in another direction.

"Why you must be Olivia Sohma," a dark smooth voice called from behind her. She turned and saw a small, thin man with dark hair, leaning lazily against the doorframe.

"Um, yes, I'm Olivia." The girl told him, confused.

"I'm Akito, the head of the Sohma family," he smiled. Olivia didn't like that smile.

'Akito…why does that sound familiar?'

"Please come in, I'd like to talk with you." She followed him cautiously, jumping when he closed the door. "So Olivia, I heard you're staying with Hatori."

"Yes," she answered nervously. He smiled again.

"Do you _enjoy _staying with him?" Akito raised an eyebrow. Olivia looked at him suspiciously and replied.

"I suppose so, yes, he's very kind."

"Kind isn't the word I'd use. Hatori is a cold person, Olivia. Someone as sweet as you shouldn't be waiting around there to get hurt." He smiled icily.

"I'm not waiting for anything, thank you very much." The wolf retorted hotly. Akito came forward and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him.

"Sassy aren't we?" Olivia struggled free and backed away, clutching her wrist. "Listen to me," he pulled close by the collar of her dress. "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what!" the girl yelled, trying to break free of his grasp.

"I saw you at the main gate," Olivia remembered the almost-kiss and turned crimson. "See!" he called her on her blush. "You do remember! You filthy lying bitch!" Akito screamed, throwing her against the wall. Before she could get up, he was on her, keeping her down. "Stay!" he punched her in the eye, "Away!" another blow to the head, "From him!" Akito flipped her bout from under him and stood up. Grabbing her hair he lifted her up roughly and tugged her towards him. "You can't have him!" he spat angrily, shaking with rage.

"I don't want him!" Olivia screeched, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Liar!" Akito screamed in her ear, making her jump. Once again he threw her against the wall, but this time she stayed standing. He lashed out and, gripping her left arm in his hands, yanked _hard._ The girl felt her shoulder pop out of its socket and she slowly sank to the ground, sobbing. She held her limp arm up with her good one and closed her eyes as Akito reached his hand back and struck her in the side of the head, accidentally ripping her earring completely out of her left ear, causing blood to pour from the wound and down Olivia's neck.

Thankfully someone must have head the commotion because at the exact moment, Hatori, Haru, Momiji, another light haired Sohma behind them.

"Olivia!" the doctor exclaimed, running over to her. "Haru, get some towels, Momiji get my bag," he ordered them, and the two teens ran out frantically. The other Sohma, who had light brown hair and eyes to match, was whispering to Akito, seemingly calming him down. "Kureno!" Hatori called, the man looked over.

'Kureno,' Olivia repeated silently.

"Take Akito to his other room, I don't want to move Olivia." The man complied to the doctor's orders and led Akito out. "Olivia, where are you hurt?"

"My right eye, my left ear, and I think my left shoulder is dislocated," she replied quietly, choking down a sob. The pain in her arm was almost unbearable. Soon Haru and Momiji returned with the things Hatori had asked for and after giving them to him, they quietly slipped out. First Hatori bandaged her ear and looked at her eye.

"Your eye will bruise, are you soar anywhere else?" he looked at her, worry clouding his hazel eyes.

"Besides my arm, just my back." She told him.

"May I take a look, please?" he blushed but remained serious.

"Sure," she was going to say 'of course' but that made her sound too eager. Olivia turned so her back was too him. Pulling her right arm out from the sleeve she was able to get the left arm out as well. Then she slipped the dress down to the small of her back.

"It doesn't look serious, that's good." He sighed as she pulled the dress back up. "But I need to relocate your shoulder, it might hurt." He warned her. The wolf nodded. Hatori took her left arm gently in his hands and smiled at her warmly. "Ready?"

"No,"

"Okay, one, two, three-" there was a crack and a pop as Olivia's shoulder was returned to its rightful spot.

"Aye!" she cried out in pain. Hatori looked down.

"Sorry," he said, digging two aspirin out from his medical bag. He gave them to Olivia who gratefully took them without water. The doctor helped her stand and carefully took her back to his house. Once inside he sighed.

"Oi ve…" she muttered.

"So you've met Akito. I'm so sorry Olivia, I should have known, this is all my fault." He shook his head.

"No it's not Hatori," Olivia stood next to him. "You didn't know he was going to do that. I should be _thanking_ you for helping me. All you've done since I got here is take care of me. If you hadn't burst in, I might not be as well as I am now." The girl smiled. He blushed and looked down at her. "Hatori, you're my hero." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before returning to the guest room. Hatori put his hand to his cheek, a dark shade of crimson coming over him. A loud knock on his outside door snapped the doctor out of his daze. Answering it, he found Ayame standing elegantly on the porch.

"Good to see you Tori-san!" he exclaimed, coming in. "I've come to meet Olivia!"

End of chapter quotes

"Chances are that the light at the end of the tunnel is that of an oncoming train."

Christine Larson

"Don't follow in my footsteps, I run into walls."

-The Water Sprite

**Review Replies**

**kishe:** **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it, I'm writing as fast as I can! LYL!**

**Peeka-chan: Ooooh girl! Get better! I'm sorry you missed midrasha! Why do you owe me cookies? They look good though! We have to get together over the summer! MISS YA LOTS! Hope you like the story! LYAS! (:) (:) (:) cookies! Lol**

**The8thSin: Lol glad I've made your coffee going experiences more pleasant! Lol thanks for the compliment on my writing/typing! That's really sweet of ya! Thanks for reviewing! READ MORE! LOL! Lyl!**

**AraelMoonChild: He is indeed admitting it… lol he can't deny it! Shigure is kinda a dweeb isn't he? Glad you liked it! I was hoping things would seem like they were fitting, tell me how this chapter fits as well! LYL!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, sorry if your name isn't up here but you didn't' review in time! THIS SHOULD MOTIVATE YOU TO REVIEW FAST! Just kidding! Hope you liked it, can't wait for chapter nine and I know you guys want it to, you just don't know it cuz you don't know what's in chapter nine! LOL! Keep reading! **

**-The Water Sprite**


	8. Livee

**The Forgotten**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

**A/N: Yeah the Grudge reference in the last chapter was supposed to not fit and be completely spontaneous and bizarre. Congrats to those of you who picked up on that, oh and I have a question if ya guys would mind emailing me: and telling me, how out of character is Hatori? Just curious and I can take the criticism so just tell me so I can maybe fix it or leave it…Thanks, lots of love, **

**The Water Sprite**

**Chapter 8: Livee**

"I've come to meet Olivia!"

"Oh, of course, come in." Hatori was actually happy to see his friend, excited even. "Olivia!" he called, blushing again at the memory of her lips on his cheek. Ayame saw his blush and inquired about it.

"Tori-san is something wrong?" the snake looked up worriedly.

"No, why?" the doctor asked, confused.

"You're blushing,"

"Oh," Hatori's blush only grew stronger, "No it's nothing Ayame, really."

"Alright…" Ayame said questionably. Olivia came into the entry room and smiled.

"Yes Hatori?" then she saw Ayame. "Oh, hello, I'm Olivia Sohma," she said politely.

"Oh Ha'ri she's lovely! So polite! And look at her high cheekbones, her golden blonde hair, those lovely gold eyes, or teal, sorry. I thought they were gold, maybe I saw wrong. None the less what a peculiar, but pretty color. Oh Tori-san she's absolutely beautiful!" the snake exclaimed. Olivia blushed fiercely and put her right hand to her cheek.

"Oh, please, no, really I'm not-"

"Yes you are! But what happened to your arm?" he saw her holding it up, like it was injured. "And you eye? And your ear!" Ayame looked horrified.

"Umm…" the wolf hesitated. She wasn't even entirely sure what had happened, it had happened so quickly.

"She had a run-in with Akito," Hatori said quietly.

"Ah, I'm sorry dear." The snake frowned. Olivia shook her head.

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"Tori-san, call Shigure please, ask him to come over. It's only 8:30, (am) we could spend the day together! Just here if you'd like, or outside, wherever. Plus he should know about dear Olivia's injuries as well." Ayame suggested to the doctor who thought it over.

"Alright, but you can call him, I have work to do."

"Will do!" the snake jumped happily, walking towards the living room to call his friend. Hatori sighed and walked into his office, leaving the door open. Olivia poked her head in and knocked on the open door.

"Yes?" came the reply.

"Um, aren't you going to stay out there and see your friends Ha'ri?" she said nervously. Hatori's head shot up.

"What?"

"I asked if-"

"No," he interrupted her, "You called me Ha'ri."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry, I heard Shigure and Momiji call you by it so, I don't know. I shouldn't have, I'm sorry," the girl turned to leave.

"Livee," she stopped and turned back around, looking at him. "Short for Olivia right?" he smiled. She returned the smile.

"Right,"

"Oh Olivia, I realized I didn't properly introduce myself!" Ayame called from the other room. "I'm Ayame Sohma, Yuki's older brother!"

"Yuki's older brother?" she said to herself. A frantic knocking began on the outside door, only to be stopped by Ayame who answered it. Shigure burst in, out of breath and panting.

"I came as quickly as possible, Olivia! Come here honey!" he called to her. Olivia walked over to him and he pulled her good side into a hug. "Oh you poor thing!"

"Really I'm fine," she pulled away and smiled slightly.

"Olivia would you like to help me make some tea?" Ayame asked her. She quickly complied.

"Sure!"

"Wonderful, oh wait, Olivia, O-liv-ia, so a nickname for Olivia is Liv?" he questioned.

"Most people either call me Olivia or-" she paused; the nickname now seemed foreign on her tongue since _he _called her by it. "Or Livee…" she told him.

"Lovely! Now come along," the snake led her into the kitchen. Shigure went in and said hello to Hatori before seating himself in the living room. Once Olivia, Ayame, and Shigure were all settled, Ayame served the tea.

"Shigure what do you do for a living? Are you a writer?" Olivia asked. The dog looked up.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, the way you talk, your use of vocabulary, and you said something yesterday about a manuscript." She explained.

"Yes, I'm a writer, and you should be a detective." He winked. The girl smiled. "So, Olivia, I never got a concise answer from Hatori, is there something going on between you two?"

"No, of course not." She blushed.

"Well there's something, like little energy waves, that pass between you whenever you're around each other."

"Chemistry," Ayame offered the word.

"Indeed."

"No, nothings going on," Olivia insisted.

"It's not a bad thing, you two would be cute together," Shigure assured her.

"Yes you would! He's all yours Livee, just don't hurt him." Ayame said seriously.

"Hurt him?"

"Like Kana." The snake scowled.

"Ayame, Shigure, what happened?" Olivia asked quietly. Shigure looked down.

"Kana was Ha'ri's girlfriend; they were very much in love and engaged to be married. But when Hatori and Kana asked for Akito's permission, Akito got really upset."

"He ended up hurting Hatori's left eye so now he's almost completely blind in that eye. Akito yelled at Kana, and instead of Hatori blaming Akito, Kana blamed herself. She became so heartsick that Ha'ri had to erase her memories of him. The memories of him. The memories of their love." Ayame finished. Letting out a small hiccupping sob, Olivia cried into her hands.

"E-e-erase her m-memories?" the girl stammered shakily.

"When ordered to, Hatori can erase or suppress a person's memories by placing his hand over their forehead." Shigure explained. "That's why we were so nervous when he put his hand to your forehead. Remember, when you were first at our house, before you fell ill."

"Oh, yes, I understand." She regained her composure but the tears still fell. "That's so terribly sad. Why didn't he blame Akito?"

"It's the nature of our curse, Akito never gets blamed." Ayame replied.

"Bastard," Olivia spat acidly.

"So, that's what happened." Shigure sighed sadly. "But on a brighter note, let's talk about you and Ha'ri, Olivia!"

"Oh yes lets!" Ayame piped giddily. "So do you like him, Livee?"

"Well," the girl smiled.

"Well?" the men said in unison, glancing at each other.

"I don't know, I mean he's very nice,"

"And?" they prompted unanimously.

"And he's a gentleman, and a good person." She finished.

"Oh come on Livee! Give details! Do you find him attractive?" Ayame asked.

"Well he is very handsome," she complied.

"Have you ever wanted to kiss him? Or felt like he wanted to kiss you?" Shigure sat forward anxiously.

"Yes, we almost kissed last night," Olivia smiled, blushing.

"Ooh! When and where? What happened? What led up to it? Why didn't you?" Ayame was jumping up and down in his seat.

"Last night after we left Shigure's, at the main gate, about half way through over walk it thundered. I'm deathly afraid of thunder so I freaked out and he ended carrying me the rest of the way home." She answered in order.

"Then what happened?" Shigure begged for more details, his brown eyes sparkling.

"I said, 'I'm sorry,' and he said 'no that's okay, I didn't mind at all,' and I said 'okay are you sure?' he said 'yeah, it was nice,' so I asked 'nice?' and he replied with 'very nice'. Then we almost kissed but realized what we were doing and jumped back." Olivia finished.

"Ah, how sweet!" Ayame smiled. "You should go in there and talk to him!" the snake pointed towards Hatori's office.

"No, well, I don't want to bother him, he's working." She shook her head.

"Oh please Olivia?" Shigure cooed, making puppy eyes.

"What would I say?" the girl shrugged in question.

"Tell him how you feel!" the dog exclaimed. "Come on, just try."

"I don't know," she said doubtfully. "What if he doesn't like me back? I know that sounds like something a middle school girl would say but still. Plus I don't even know if I like him!" she told them, even though she very well knew she was attracted to the doctor.

"Well do you get butterflies when you're around him?" Shigure raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes," she told the two men. "But that doesn't prove anything, I mean come on you guys,"

"No Olivia, you come on!" Ayame scolded her. "Why is it so hard? Why can't you admit you like him?"

"Why can't you deal with the fact that I may not?" the wolf retorted. Ayame was silent for a minute, he just sat, staring at his delicate hands. "I'm sorry Ayame," Olivia sighed, looking down.

"Livee, I could deal with the fact you may not like him if it was true." The snake told her quietly. "But knowing how you feel and not seeing you together, that I can't deal with. Hatori is the kind of person who will give up his chance to be happy and just look past it. But he's also the kind of person that would give his life for someone he loves. I'm tired of seeing him alone, he needs something, he needs _someone._" Olivia kept her eyes down as Ayame talked, digesting everything he told her.

"We're sorry, Olivia, we just want to see him happy. So when you showed up, it seemed perfect. I mean you're only 3 years younger than him, you're part of the curse, and then when there was suspicion that you had feelings for him," Shigure tilted her chin up, looking into her blue eyes.

"Indeed dear," Ayame smiled at her. "But wouldn't you like to be together?"

"I don't know you guys, it's not that I don't want to be with _him_ it's just, I'm not sure if I want to be with anyone. I don't know if I can…I've been alone almost all my life so I'm not used to this much human contact and interaction. It used to be that all I did was go to class, go to work, do my studying and not even think about it. But I've thought about it more these past few days then I have my whole life and I guess it just scares me a little." Neither of the two Sohmas knew what to say to the girl so they dropped the subject completely.

Hatori had Olivia stay in the house for the next four days as her injuries healed. He didn't want her to run into Akito again. Most of the time the doctor was closed in his office working, so a lot of the time either Ayame or Shigure or both came over to talk with her. The subject of Hatori and Olivia didn't come up again much to Olivia's relief. She was somewhat curious if the doctor heard any of what they had discussed the other day, because he had been avoiding her, or at least she felt like he was. The girl could tell he wasn't used to living with someone else and he usually didn't eat three meals a day. Olivia usually skipped dinner but Hatori sometimes would go a day or two without eating anything. When he did this Olivia didn't eat either, it would just have felt awkward to eat alone in someone else's house. She didn't know if he realized he skipped meals because he was almost always in his office working. Occasionally the doctor would come out and talk to her but not very often. Olivia spent her time either talking with Ayame and Shigure when they were over or reading the books on Hatori's bookshelves. On the fifth day of her confinement Ayame and Shigure came over around noon and while Shigure and Olivia discussed J.R.R Tolkien, Ayame prepared lunch for all four of them.

"Haa-san! Come have lunch with us!" Shigure called as Ayame and Olivia set the table.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Hatori answered.

"Please Tori-san?" Ayame begged. This time there was no reply so Aya slumped down onto the floor. "He is so stubborn sometimes."

"That pretty much describes Hatori in a nut shell." The dog agreed. "So Olivia, what have you been up to since we last saw you?"

"I read some more in Lord of the Rings, so now I'm at Lothlorien." She smiled.

"Wow, all the way from the Council of Elrond to Lothlorien in two days." Shigure commented.

"What else is there to do but read?"

"Not much I guess." The dog shrugged. The tea kettle whistled and Olivia jumped up to get it.

"I guess Ha'ri and Livee weren't meant to be, Gure-san." Ayame sighed sadly.

"Oh but they are Aya! They just don't know it yet." Shigure assured his friend who just shrugged in dismay.

"I suppose," the snake said.

"Don't worry about it Aya," the dog smiled. "Unfortunately we can not interfere."

"I know, it's extremely frustrating!" Ayame exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Here you go guys," Olivia smiled, setting the tea down in front of them.

"Brilliant!" Ayame clapped. "Though I do wish Ha'ri would come out and have lunch with us,"

"I'll go get him," the girl offered, turning towards the doctor's office. With one last word of assurance she disappeared down the hallway.

"_Being sick sucks…sorry for any errors, I wrote this with a fever of 101.2, shh don't tell my dad!"_

_-The Water Sprite_


	9. Office Escapade

**The Forgotten**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

**A/N: Yeah really sorry if Hatori is out of character in this chapter especially but, I'm trying to break him out of this boring shell he's crawled into, so tadah! New improved Hatori! Not that there was anything wrong with him before…but yeah just a heads up **

**-The Water Sprite**

**Chapter 9: Office Escapade**

From his desk, Hatori saw Olivia slip into his office from the living room, her small black dress swaying.

"Hey," he greeted her, looking back at his work.

"Hi," she smiled sweetly, her light yellow eyes turning slightly orange before changing more purple, but the doctor couldn't tell the exact color. "What are you doing?"

"Just the usual I suppose." He answered flatly, 'Her smile makes it so hard not to smile back,' he thought.

"I see, well you should come out and say hello to Shigure and Ayame! They miss you Ha'ri," she urged.

'Why is it when _she_ calls me that it sends shivers up my spine?' Hatori asked himself before replying, "I'd rather say in here…"

"Oh, okay…" she turned to leave when the doctor stood up.

"And see you," Hatori could feel himself blushing, but he didn't care.

"What?" Olivia turned around.

"I'd rather stay in here and see you Olivia." He looked into her eyes, which were now a light pink.

"You would?" she blushed a deep crimson.

"Yes," Hatori sighed, "Olivia you're beautiful, smart, and funny, of course I'd rather stay in here with you." 'Now I'm blushing for sure,' the doctor thought. Olivia walked across the room so her back was to the door. Hatori walked out from his desk and came forward, causing her to back up slightly.

"Hatori I," she began.

"Yes?" he put his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her ice pink eyes, the whole while backing her towards the door unintentionally.

"I," she closed her eyes.

"Yes? Hatori could feel her leaning in, and he did the same.

"I…" she whispered. He couldn't take it anymore, gently pushing her against the wall he leaned in and kissed Olivia on the mouth. She was startled back against the wall harder before kissing back. Slowly moving his hands so they were cupping her face, the doctor lightly titled her head back for a better angle.

Feeling his hands run up her neck made Olivia shiver, causing her back to arch slightly. She had never been this close to anyone before, but it was nice feeling his chest against her and she let her hands rest lightly around his neck.

He leaned in a little farther so their hips brushed against each other, which made Olivia inhale sharply and let out a small whimper. This intrigued the doctor and he moved one hand back behind her neck to deepen the kiss. In response, the girl wrapped her arms around his neck more and leaned back so she was against the wall even harder. Their bodies were almost completely pressed against each other and Hatori was beginning to think how wonderful it felt to be close to someone physically.

Leaving one hand on her neck, the doctor let the other drop to grip her shoulder. One of the loose sleeves of Olivia's dress fell off her shoulder and he lightly ran his hand over her soft skin. He could feel her shiver and arch her back again, which caused her to lean into him more. Looking for the same response, Hatori left her mouth and began kissing her neck.

'Oh my god,' Olivia breathed as he kissed her lightly, moving farther down her neck. Without meaning to she let out a small moan and leaned her head back against the wall. Shigure must have wondered where she was because just as Olivia was about to let her hand wander, the door opened.

"Livee?" the dog piped curiously. Hatori immediately jumped back and looked up. "What in the world?" Shigure smiled as he looked in and saw Olivia against the wall, one arm around the doctor's neck, and Hatori with one hand behind her neck and one resting on her bare shoulder. "Obviously your shoulder's better, Livee." Shigure winked. Hatori backed up and straightened his tie before returning to his desk while Olivia stood up from the wall and replaced the sleeve of her dress on her shoulder.

"Right then Shigure, I'll be coming back out now, I'm sure you and Ayame need more tea." She blushed deeply before walking out and closing the door behind Shigure. Hatori sighed and settled back into his chair.

'If Shigure hadn't come in, how far would we have gone?' he wondered. The question bothered him but he put it aside and focused on the feeling of Olivia's body against his own and her lips on his. 'And come when she moaned it drove me crazy?' surely Shigure was hearing all about the escapade, or trying to, outside the walls of Hatori's office.

Olivia dear, we were wondering where you went!" Ayame exclaimed. He looked at her strong blush curiously. "Oh, well what's wrong?"

"Hmm?" the girl looked up, "Oh, nothing's wrong, why?" Shigure smiled at Aya.

"Well you're blushing fiercely for one thing Livee," he said to Olivia.

"Oh,"

"Olivia, what happened in there?" Ayame asked, catching Shigure's smile.

"Well when I walked in she and Ha'ri were really going at it!" the dog teased. Ayame gasped.

"Tori-san and Livee? No!"

"Yes Aya," Shigure nodded. Poor Olivia stood with her head down, blushing a deep red color. "So," Shigure began, "Is he a good kisser?" Olivia's head shot up revealing teal eyes. "It was getting pretty intense,"

"It was?" Ayame's eyes widened.

"Yes indeed, he had her pinned against the wall, his hand on her _bare_ shoulder."

"Our Tori-san?" Ayame gasped. Shigure nodded. "Well," the two men looked at Olivia.

"Really," she said, shifting her eyes, "It wasn't like that,"

"Yes it was!" Ayame smiled. They were both loving this. Olivia sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Want?" the asked in unison, smiling. Shigure stood up and came forward.

"You mean to make sure it doesn't get around?" the girl nodded. "Just answer our questions." Again she nodded.

"Good," Ayame folded his arms in his lap.

"So, were you and Hatori kissing in there, Olivia?" Shigure asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes," she sighed.

"Ooh did you kiss him or did he kiss you?" Ayame leaned forward.

"He kissed me…" she lowered her head. Shigure and Ayame exchanged knowing glances.

"But tell me," Shigure cooed, "Why were you pressed against the wall? And why was your left shoulder lacking clothing?" the dog cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes Livee, do tell." The snake urged.

"I-I-I'm going for a walk," she stuttered. Seeing they had gotten all they were going to get, Ayame ended the interrogation.

"I believe I should get going as well, Shigure would you like a ride?"

"Sure Aya!" Shigure piped. Olivia began walking back towards Hatori's office. "Oh Olivia, I thought you were going for your walk?"

"I'm saying goodbye to Hatori,"

"Yes, I'm sure you are…" Shigure teased.

"You two are so full of it!" she exclaimed crossly.

"I think we made her mad Aya,"

"Oh dear,"

"So sorry to have interrupted your make out session!" the dog called as the girl closed the door.

"Well, once again I find myself closed in your office Hatori." Olivia said softly. 'This is awkward,' she thought.

"Come back for more?" the doctor inquired from his desk. Olivia blushed and looked up, he was blushing as well.

"No, I came to tell you I'd like to go for a walk, if you don't mind." Hatori looked up.

"Oh, are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just Shigure and Ayame, they're being lunatics…" she complied.

"Ah, I see," he said, standing up and coming toward her. Stopping in front of her, the doctor gently ran his hand across her cheek. "I'd really like it if you stayed,"

"They'd have a fit," she scoffed, pointing at the door. He nodded.

"But they'll be gone later," he whispered quietly. She blushed and looked away. This wasn't really the reaction Hatori was looking for, though he wasn't quite sure what kind of reaction he _was _looking for. But when he looked down at her he saw a small smile on her face. Then abruptly she pulled away form his touch. He sighed. "Don't get lost and be careful not to run into Akito."

"Thank you, I won't be long." She assured him before leaving the doctor with his thoughts.

It was cold as Olivia closed Hatori's door. She welcomed the cool air gladly, happy to be out of confinement.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh my, what have I done!" a frantic voice broke the silence. The wolf's eyes widened in surprise as she glanced around for the person the voice belonged to. "Oh no," suddenly a young woman in a purple kimono stumbled out off the path looking quite confused. Her long light brown hair was pulled out of her face with a long blue ribbon.

"Umm, are you alright?" Olivia asked quietly, stepping forward.

"Oh no! No I'm sorry to bother you! See how horrible I am? Making innocent people stop only to waste their time and breath talking to me! Ahh but listen to me! Wasting valuable oxygen speaking this very moment! AHHH! I'M SORRY!" the young woman began wailing, collapsed on the ground. Her long brown hair was falling out of its ribbon and she had gotten leaves scattered on her kimono.

"Umm, miss, please, what's wrong?" the wolf asked panic rising in her chest. 'What's wrong with this woman?' she thought anxiously. "Oh dear," she muttered seeing the girl was still crying hysterically. Then more to herself she added "Maybe I should get Hatori," the woman's head shot up.

"You know Hatori-san!" she blurted.

'Apparently she heard me,' Olivia thought. "Yes I'm Olivia Sohma." She attempted a smile and offered her hand to the young woman.

"Sohma! Oh no, I've caused all this pain and suffering, not on an innocent civilian, but on a member of my own family!" She screeched before crying again.

"No, please, you did-" Olivia paused. 'So this woman is a Sohma too? But if there are as many Sohma's as Hatori said then technically I'm not "her" family…I wonder,' "Wait your family? You mean you're a Sohma?" The wolf asked with fake surprise, trying to figure it out.

"Y-yes, I'm Ritsu Sohma, I actually came here to talk with Hatori-san," the woman stammered seemingly calmer then she was a minute ago.

'Ritsu Sohma, I knew it! She's a member of the inside circle, I remember at Shigure's Hatori said that only Akito, Kureno, Ritsu and himself knew about me. So Ritsu obviously recognized my name…but I thought Hatori had referred to Ritsu as a he? Oh well maybe I was mistaken.' She shrugged inwardly. "Oh well here, we can go in together then, I've had enough fresh air," the wolf shook her head.

"Umm, o-okay." Ritsu nodded, wringing her hands. The two Sohma's walked back and entered Hatori's house.

"He's in his office, Ritsu." Olivia told the girl, hanging up her coat. Ritsu nodded and walked towards the hallway.

"Umm Hatori-san?"

"Yes Ritsu?" the doctor looked up from his work.

"I just came because Ayame-san said that Olivia was here and well I wanted to see if she was really back." Ritsu said quickly.

"Well have you confirmed that?" Ritsu looked startled, Hatori had never snapped at him before, (A/N: I'm switching to 'him' now cause it's Ha'ri's POV sorta so yeah…) it made the monkey wonder if something was wrong. Hatori must have noticed the wide eyed stare directed at him because he quickly apologized. "Sorry Ritsu, yes she's back."

"Oh, um when?" Ritsu asked. Hatori sighed, he really didn't want to talk or think about Olivia right now. She just made him feel confused, the past few days he'd done his best to ignore her especially now with the incident from earlier.

"I'm not sure, maybe about two weeks ago at most," the doctor blinked in surprise at his own words. 'Two weeks already?' he thought. The time seemed to stop from when she got there, like no time had passed at all yet the few days she was ill seemed so long ago. It was an eerie feeling of dark surprise like when you forgot to remember something important until the time came when you were then forced to remember it again and remember you'd forgotten.

"O-okay…is she staying, Hatori-san?" the monkey began wringing his hands again as he did so often.

"I don't thin k so, once we figure out how to get her home I'm sure she wouldn't want to stay," he said, a trace of remorse in his voice. 'Maybe if I'd not have been so quick to adhere to my feelings, maybe then she'd…' the doctor pondered. 'Maybe then she'd what? What makes you think she'd stay regardless?' the sensible part of him shot back. 'You're right, I'm not even sure how I feel, let alone how she feels…' the sensitive-Hatori sighed. That side of him hadn't showed itself in a long time, not since…her…Kana. "And it would probably be best if it didn't come out now," he muttered aloud.

"W-what?" Ritsu stammered, confused. Hatori shook his head.

"Nothing… do you need anything else, Ritsu?"

"N-no, um, thank you Hatori-san," he bowed his head slightly before quietly leaving the office. In the living room Ritsu once again came upon Olivia. For some reason he thought maybe he should tell her he wasn't a girl as she'd probably suspected that he was. Thankfully the feeling passed and he was able to mumble a quick good-bye before leaving.

Soon after Ritsu left, one of the nurses came to inform Hatori or "Dr. Sohma" as she'd referred to him, that Akito was sick again. Olivia assured the woman that the message would be promptly delivered. 'Great,' the wolf thought, 'Now I have to talk to him again…how come just when I'm succeeding at convincing myself I don't have feelings for him, he goes and does something like that?' she pondered in exasperation, thinking back to earlier. She knocked lightly before opening the door. "Hatori, Akito's ill." She informed him.

"Oh, alright, thank you," came the reply. She could hear him get up and come towards the door so she stepped to the side. The door opened and he left, neither of them making eye contact.

_What is that you express in your eyes? It seems to me more than all the words in the world._

**A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed chapter nine! Once again sorry for Hatori's O/C but yeah he needs to break out of his stupid boring shell! LOL sorry… Starting in the next chapter all italics are thoughts okay? I'm tired of those stupid apostrophes and crap they confuse me so yeah….**

**Review Replies: (these are from chapter 7 and 8 cuz I forgot 7 last time)**

**kishe: Glad you like it! Sorry it's taken so long to get up these chapters, but I've been in DC out of DC in Boulder, out of Boulder…lol and cleaning….oh how I despise the cleaning….I'll try to write faster! Thanks for reviewing!**

**AraelMoonChild: Glad you think everything's fitting! Again I hope Ha'ri's not too OC but like I said he needs to break out! I'll keep writing so keep reading! Thanks for the reviews!**

**SasukeBlade: Thanks, I'm so happy you like my story! I know Akito is a fat hog sometimes…I emailed you about the Grudge thing…lol congrats again….thanks! I like Shigure (despite his relations with Akito) and I think it's important to include his interests…and if he's a writer then he would most likely enjoy talking about stuff like that…so I said alright Livee you and Shigure can talk about this and that lol thanks for your other review!**

**Mystical Moonstar: GLAD YOU LOVE IT! I'm so happy that people like my story! Dude I didn't think it'd be that good! It started as a fic and now it's like my child, I carry that notebook with me everywhere! **

**The8thSin: I don't think they'll be offended, lol thanks, I thought it was about time for that chapter…just like it was time for this chapter! Hopefully it's not too OC though worried Oh well… Thanks for the reviews!**

**XxXHellzFireAngelXxX: Yeah she is, lol I got ur review from Chapter one so yeah lol glad you like the story! Make sure to read chapters 2-7 before you read 9 it'll fit better! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ArcherGirl87: Yeah DC was fun! My friend Eva and I tried to cause mass panic by speaking in tongues at the Reagan International Airport in DC but our teacher stopped it….so sad…lol Thanks for reviewing!**

**Keep reading reviewers! **


	10. Homecoming

**The Forgotten**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's Basket…**

**A/N: Starting in this chapter all italics are thoughts and dreams okay? Thanks! Sorry it took so long to update! VACATION! Lol **

**Chapter 10: Homecoming**

Apparently Akito had a fever of 102 degrees and was complaining about feeling nauseous. Hatori met one of the nurses at the door to Akito's room.

"So Dr. Sohma, when did your girlfriend move in?" she asked slyly. He blushed but answered in his usual 'I-really-don't-want-to-be-talking-to-you' voice.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's a member of the inside family and she's just staying with me until we-" he paused, looking for the right words. "Until she's able to go home."

"Oh I see, never mind then," she smiled, not really believing him. The doctor opened the door to Akito's room and walked in slowly.

"Ah Hatori, how's Olivia?" Akito asked casually. Hatori knew this was a trick question. If he answered that she was getting better as far as he could tell, it would alert Akito that she may be living with him. Whether or not he already knew or suspected this, the doctor didn't know, but it was best not to bring it up.

"I think she's alright, from what I've heard." Hatori answered carefully. Akito's expression changed from a wry smile to a look of pure anger.

"So you thought you could lie to me, Hatori? You thought I didn't know about how she's living with you? You honestly tho-"

"Akito you said you were sick, I am not here to discuss Olivia so if that's the only reason you've called me here then I am going to leave." The doctor interrupted. His patience with the head of their family was growing thinner by the second. Akito cocked an eyebrow.

"You certainly are defensive of this woman, Hatori."

"No, I just don't wish to talk about her, I'm here to take care of you." Hatori told him flatly. (A/N: I know Akito's a woman, we'll get into that later aye?)

"Why?"

"Because the nurse said you were sick,"

"No, why don't you want to talk about her, Hatori, there must be a reason." Akito prompted.

"There isn't." Hatori looked up icily.

"That makes me think there really is," Akito smiled coldly in response to Hatori's glare. "Now," he began, reaching up and brushing the doctor's cheek lightly. "Either you're going to tell me or I'm going to have to pry it out of you." Hatori pulled away from Akito's touch quickly and all but ran out of the room.

_What am I doing? _He thought as he walked back to his house, ignoring the confused glances of the nurses and servants. _Oh well, too late now I suppose._ The doctor sighed, opening his door. Olivia was sitting out on the porch with the door into the house open. She was just sitting, leaning against the wall ever so slightly. Hearing him come in, she stood up and came back in, closing the door.

"Is everything alright," she asked timidly, sensing the tension.

"Yes,"

"Okay, you seem upset, ar-"

"I said everything's fine." Hatori retorted shortly. She seemed startled by his anger.

"Alright, sorry…" the wolf looked down as he walked past her and back into his office. _I hope it was nothing I did;_ she closed her eyes in dismay. _I want to go home, I don't car if I lose my family here, I just want to go home. _She closed her blue eyes tighter, concentrating on her home. The wood colored siding that made it look like it was actually made of light wood. Her wrap around porch leading to her backyard where the ocean was just across the poppy field. It felt so real she could almost taste the salty air, but convincing herself that it was all in her imagination she re-opened her eyes. But she didn't see Hatori's wood floor, or his bookshelves. Olivia saw _her _bookshelf, her living room, her piano, her computer, the staircase leading upstairs to her room.

"Where are we?" she heard the mumbled question from behind her. Spinning around she came face to face (literally) with Hatori. Olivia had to do all in her power not to shout 'what are you doing here!'

"Hatori!" She exclaimed crossly. _Well that wasn't much better, _she scolded herself.

"What!" he shot back.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect you to be there." She sighed.

"It's not as if I asked to come," he said quietly as if he regretted saying it aloud. She looked away.

_This shouldn't bother me, if he doesn't want to see me. I haven't been very nice…plus I don't want to see him either. _She told herself.

"Olivia, where are we?"

"This is my home," she smiled. That was the first time he'd seen her smile since before what happened in his office.

_But she's not smiling at you! _The rational Hatori yelled. _I know, _he told it.

"I can't believe it was that simple," Olivia said, more to herself. "All I had to do was concentrate on it and-" _But why is Hatori here then? I must have been thinking about him absentmindedly, _she decided that was the best explanation.

_So this is where she lives…_Hatori thought as he admired her artwork. One painting in particular caught in his eye. It was a horizontal painting of a sunset over the ocean. At the bottom there was a beach, the sand tinted orange from the sun and finally the sand turned into a grassy field of red flowers. "This is beautiful painting, Olivia." He commented lightly. She smiled at him before looking away.

"Thank you, that's my most recent project,"

"You made this?" Hatori asked, surprised. She nodded, setting a tea kettle on her stove.

"I painted all of these," she motioned at the variety of paintings hanging on her walls. "That one you pointed out, it's of, well-" she paused looking at the clock. It was 6:00pm. "Come here," Olivia grabbed his hand and lead him to the back of the house and out onto her deck. "Look," she pointed out towards the horizon. It was exactly like the painting. The sunset casting orange shadows on the sand, the rippling teal water, purple in the fading light, and at the end of the sand began the long grass and red flowers swaying in the breeze.

"This is your backyard," Hatori breathed, taking in the scene.

"Yeah, pretty amazing isn't it?" she sighed. Then Olivia realized she was still holding his hand in her own. She wanted to keep it there, keep things like this with the sunset and Hatori's hand in hers. But he didn't want this, so she dropped his hand and turned to go back inside when a medium sized black and white dog came padding up. It sat down at Hatori's feet and almost smiled as it looked up at him.

"Um, Olivia?" he raised an eyebrow at the dog.

"Oh, that's Liela, Kayleb's dog, sorry." Olivia told him before calling the dog. "Liela, come here. What are you doing Lulu?" she kneeled down, using the dog's nickname. "Why aren't you at home?" Olivia put her arms around the dog's neck and in response Liela licked her on the cheek. "Lulu, come here, let's call Kayleb okay?" the dog followed Olivia inside and settled herself on the girl's living room chair. Hatori came up beside Olivia, looking over at Liela.

"Pretty dog," he commented, breaking the silence as Olivia looked through her address book for Kayleb's number.

"Yeah, she's a border collie, almost 3 years old." The wolf replied. _Why am I so awkward around him? This is really annoying…_

"So Kayleb is a friend from school?" Hatori asked. Olivia smirked.

"Was that a twinge of jealousy I heard?" he blushed.

"No-"

"Calm down, I'm kidding. No he's my neighbor." She assured him.

"You have a neighbor?" Hatori looked surprised. _I didn't see any other houses nearby, _he pondered as Olivia picked up the phone and dialed.

"My only neighbor for twelve miles to be exact. He lives about a half of a mile away." She explained. He nodded. "Kayleb, it's Olivia, come get Liela, yes, yes, alright, bye." She hung up the phone and turned to Liela. Opening her front door she put the dog outside and shut the door again. "He said to put her outside, he'd get her." She told a confused Hatori.

"Ah, so…" Hatori began awkwardly. (A/N: I know there's a time difference between Australia and Japan but you know what, lol) Olivia glanced at the clock on her kitchen wall. It was 6:38pm. She was going to suggest dinner but where would they go? Or she could make something but what? It would all be terribly awkward…she was about to suggest the option of dinner when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Olivia answered.

"Hey girl!" It was Jada. The wolf smiled.

"Ah, Jada, hi!"

"I've been calling for weeks! Where have you been! Oh well tell me later, do you want to go to dinner with me? Rooftop Café? It's nice out tonight," Jada piped on the other end. Olivia sighed,

_Perfect. _She thought. "Sure do you mind if I bring a friend?"

"Of course I don't mind! See you around 7 then?"

"Alright, bye Jada," the girl hung up the phone and turned to Hatori. "Are you hungry?" he smiled slightly and nodded. "Good come on we're going to meet my friend Jada," Olivia began walking towards her garage door. Slipping on her shoes she grabbed her car keys and opened the door. She got in on the drivers side and Hatori sat next her on the passenger side. The café they were headed to was very close, making the drive short. _Now to find Jada, _Olivia thought, glancing around the rooftop. _Ah ha,_

"Olivia!" Jada screeched running up and hugging her. "When have you been? I've tried calling for weeks it seems like,"

"Uh, explain later. Jada this is Hatori Sohma," Olivia motioned at Hatori. Jada's eyes widened.

"Well Olivia when you said you were bringing a friend I didn't expect, well you know, a guy. But good job, he's hot." She smiled.

"Excuse me?" Hatori raised an eyebrow.

"Jada!" Olivia exclaimed, blushing.

"Sorry," Jada smiled apologetically. "Wait did you say Sohma? So he's family?"

"Somewhat, the Sohma family is really extensive to a point where they're not even related by blood in some areas." The wolf explained.

"Oh, I see." Jada nodded, and looking at Hatori she smiled flirtatiously.

_This is going to be a long night…_Olivia sighed.

Later that evening Hatori and Olivia were once again at Olivia's house, Jada managed to embarrass Hatori (and Olivia) sixteen times in total.

"I apologize for my friend, she's usually not so eccentric." Olivia said apologetically. Hatori shook his head.

"That's alright," the girl nodded at his answer and put her hand to her chin in thought. "What is it?" the doctor asked.

"Shh! I'm trying to get you home!" She shushed him and began concentrating on what she could remember of his home. Nothing was happening and Olivia quickly became frustrated. "Why isn't this working?"

"Is something wrong Ms. Sohma?" Hatori asked more out of habit than curiosity. Olivia shrank down to her knees, her eyes wide.

_Oh no, he called me Ms. Sohma, he must really hate me now. Why did I have to be so mean, why couldn't I just be warm, well I'm not generally a warm person but still…what if he did feel the same way? Too late now I suppose, there's no way in hell he can still find me a decent person let alone like me. Not after how I treated him. That must be why the spell won't work, because no matter what I've managed to convince myself I really don't want him to go. He won't even call me by my first name anymore, oh well I don't blame him. But still I wish he'd call me Livee again…_ "No, no I'm sorry, I just freaked out,"

"No kidding,"

"Right sorry…" she looked away, afraid she would cry. _Poor Hatori…not like I have any right to feel sorry for him but after what happened with Kana I can't help it. What if he l-loved me? And I treated him so horribly, but no, I'm giving myself too much credit. There's no way…and now he has to stay here with me since I can't seem to function…he must feel like he's being punished for something. He's probably wondering 'what did I do to deserve this?' Yes he's most likely thinking that exact thought at this very moment…_

_What hav3e I done? How could I be so insensitive? I shouldn't kid myself, I can't forget who I am…but maybe I thought that how things were with Kana, that maybe I could be that person again. The person who thought of other people or another person more than himself, a person who could smile and laugh without a second thought. I wish I could have known how she felt before I let myself think about that…think about what it could be like to love her, she's cursed so we could have been near each other…but here I go thinking about myself again. Still I wish I would have known she didn't feel the same way. I wouldn't have wasted the time dreaming about her…dreaming about us._

_I'm sorry Hatori, I'm sorry if I hurt you, I'm sorry if you wasted energy on me. I never meant to hurt you. I want to go back to when you kissed me and just lose myself in that passion, be it true be it false. I want to drown in that feeling. I want it back Ha'ri. I want it back and I want you to want it back. I want to be near you and hold you and make you happy. I want us to be together, I want us to be something. I want you to be happy. I want too many selfish things. I'm sorry Hatori, _"I'll set up the guest room for you."

_I'm sorry Olivia,_ "Thanks."

**Review Replies**

**ArcherGirl87:** **Thanks for reviewing! Teachers are so beastly, I can't even describe them! Yeah it was kinda creepy I admit but I think it was necessary plus I'm somewhat going on how people say he acted with Kana. Hopefully the part in this chapter where he was thinking about wanting to be that person will shed some light on the situation!**

**Applehappy: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it! I was hoping it would fit together well with the rest of the story, hopefully everything fell into place? Thanks again! Can't wait to read more of your story, ttys!**

**SasukeBlade: Ha! Glad I kept Aya in character, I really didn't want to mess him up at all, I love him! I'm very pleased that you agree with me on the issue of Hatori being extremely BORING at times… but none the less he's kick ass. I thought Shigure would be the most appropriate one to walk in…seems like something he'd do! Thanks for reviewing!**

**blackmagic111090: Thanks for the review, glad you love it! I'm always happy to hear positive feedback! I know I want to do the same, especially in this chapter! Keep reading! Luv ya!**

**AraelMoonchild: Sorry it took so long to update, I know! I was happy when they finally kissed too! It was fun to write! evil grin MUHAHAHA! K done now, lol keep reading! Thanks for the review!**

**Keep reading ya'll! **

**-The Water Sprite**


End file.
